Welcome At Night
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: kibum bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang mempesona menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang sulit untuk di percayainya, menunjukan sosok sesungguhnya dunia mengerikan yang di diaminya selama ini, dunia yang tidak di kenalnya/"cih...menyebalkan"/baumu aku suka/maaf aku sudah mengigitmu/"karena aku adalah makhluk yang spesial"/ DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN(GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Welcome at Night**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning : GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hyun...kyuhyun...kyu...hyuunn..." pangilan samar itu terdengar bagai bisikan di telinga yeoja yang tengah meringkuk dalam balutan selimut hangat, masih mendengar tapi menolak untuk membuka mata sampai sebuah tangan mungil menarik selimutnya kasar menyentak keras membuat yeoja berusia dua puluh tahun itu ikut tertarik dan terhempas hingga jatuh ke lantai dan dia meringkuk lagi seperti bayi seraya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut dan mengacuhkan suara-suara itu yang sama sekali tak mengangu tidurnya.

" nunaaaa...kyuhyun nuna, bangunlah...palli...cepat bangun nuna..." rengek bocah enam belas tahun itu mulai menyeret kyuhyun yang terjatuh di lantai dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat seolah telah di beri lem super di sana.

" ergh...bacooonn...matikan lampunya, jangan ganggu aku" balas suara serak gadis bersurai eboni itu tak suka waktu tidurnya di ganggu dan merangsek memasuki kolong tempat tidur yang di rasanya gelap dan nyaman kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya kembali tanpa memperdulikan pemuda imut yang mulai mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk seraya berkacak pingang.

" apanya yang matikan lampu aku bahkan tak menyalakan lampu nuna, ini hampir siang, ayo bangun temani aku, acaranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai nuna, kau sudah berjanji padaku?!" ucap baekhyun lagi seraya menarik kaki kyuhyun untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, yaitu kolong tempat tidur.

" pergilah dengan temanmu, jangan ganggu aku bacon, aku masih ngantuk shuu-shuu" balas kyuhyun seraya bershu-shu ria mengoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya mengusir baekhyun agar tak menganggunya lagi sementara kepalanya masih terbenam dalam selimut.

" aku tidak punya teman nuna, apa kau lupa" baekhyun mengatakan itu seraya meringis kecil, pasalnya sejak kejadian malam itu baekhyun seolah takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dunia luar tanpa di temani oleh kyuhyun, bahkan untuk sekedar mencari teman baekhyun sangat takut, dia tak pernah bisa mempercayai manusia lain selain kyuhyun dan baekhyun hanya akan merasa aman jika kyuhyun berada di sampingnya jika tidak bisa di pastikan baekhyun akan terus mendekam di dalam rumahnya tanpa mau keluar seumur hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang perlahan dan menghela nafas pajang membenamkan kepalanya di antara lengannya dengan tubuh yang separuh di luar kolong tempat tidur seraya bergumam sesuatu.

" hah...kau mengatapan apa nuna, aku tidak mengerti" tanya baekhyun lagi melonggokkan kepalanya kedalam kolong tempat tidur berharap bisa mendengar gumaman abstrak yang di keluarkan kyuhyun.

" baiklah, tunggu lima belas menit aku akan bersiap" ucap kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya masih memejamkan matanya. Mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu seketika baekhyun tersenyum senang.

" hah...apa lagi?!" tanya baekhyun yang mendengar kyuhyun kembali mengumam tak jelas, lagi.

" seret...seret aku bacon" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata setengah wattnya yang terbuka separuh dengan kantung mata yang terlihat mengerikan di bawah mata yeoja itu. Baekhyun hanya ber"oh" ria kemudian menarik kyuhyun dari dalam kolong tempat tidur.

" jangan lama-lama nuna, aku tunggu di bawah ya" ucap baekhyun memperingatkan lagi sementara kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol kirinya dan kembali terkapar seperti mayat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ige mwoya...apa kau ini teroris hah?! Apa kau seorang mengidap penyakit menular hah?! Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu nuna" rengek baekhyun tak terima melihat gaya berbusana kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh di matanya.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan jaket berwarna putih lengkap tudung kepalanya yang sudah setia bertengger di atas kepalanya serta masker berwarna hitam berinisial namanya yang sukses menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajah putih kepucatan miliknya yang seolah tak pernah ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

" kau tau aku benci matahari bacon, aku adalah makhluk malam, siang hari bukan temanku, jadi jangan protes sebelum aku berubah pikiran oke" balas kyuhyun dan meski sedikit tidak rela akhirnya baekhyunpun berhenti protes seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mereka meninggalkan rumah besar yang hampir mirip seperti rumah hantu itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Byun baekhyun, Pemuda manis itu mengekor di belakang kyuhyun yang terlihat sempoyongan seperti dewa mabuk yang kadang matanya terbuka dan kadang terpejam itu terlihat sesekali baekhyun membenarkan arah jalan kyuhyun yang hampir terpeleset atau hampir menabrak sesuatu.

" nuna...nuna...nuna...disini tempatnya ayo" kali ini baekhyun menarik masuk kyuhyun kedalam sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat tinggi menjulang tak terlihat sedikitpun ketakutan dan rasa gelisah yang membias di wajahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dengan cengiran senang baekhyun memberikan dua tiket pada penjaga agar di perbolehkan melihat boy band favoritnya "Code Name" itulah nama boy band favorit baekhyun, sekumpulan pemuda-pemuda tampan yang memiliki berbagai macam bakat dan talenta yang di ketuai oleh si pangeran es alias kim kibum yang menjabat sebagai leader laki-laki yang terlihat sangat manly bahkan suaranyapun terdengar sangat sexy di telingah para fans-fansnya, lalu ada si ahli rap atau bisa di sebut juga dengan oh sehun dan lee taemin dan tak lupa dua visual yang tak kalah memikatnya yaitu kim jongin a.k.a kai dan si heperaktif lee joon. Dan idola si bacon adalah si pucat oh sehun terlihat sekali binar-binar di matanya kala melihat.

Baekhyun menarik kyuhyun di bangku paling depan dan duduk di sana sampai oh sehun dan kawan-kawannya yang keluar dari balik stange di sertai sorakan yang sangat riuh dan ramai, kyuhyun terlihat tak tertarik menyamankan tempat duduknya dan mulai melanjutkan tidurnya saat menemukan posisi yang enak untuk memulai hibernasinya sebelum malam tiba.

susana mulai terlihat ramai dengan adanya sesi tanya jawab yang di layangkan para fans kepada member code name.

" ehm...bolehkah aku bertanya pada kalian, dan kalian juga harus menjawabnya jujur oke" tanya sang leader seraya mengeluarkan killer smilenya membuat beberapa fans menjerit histeris dan merona hebat.

" nnneeee..." jawab mereka serempak dan gemuruh penuh semangat itu langsung memenuhi studio tak terkecuali byun baekhyun juga.

" apa menurut kalian kami menarik?!" tanya kibum memberi pertanyaan mudah yang bahkan anak kecilpun bisa menjawabnya dan jawaban samapun terlontar dari mulut para fans dengan nada gembira.

" kurasa tidak untuknya, bahkan dia bisa tertidur saat ini?!" ucap kibum tersenyum miris melihat kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan sangat tidak elegant, kini posisinya bahkan terlihat memalukan untuk cara tidur seorang wanita.

" yak...nuna...nuna...ireona...palli ireona" desak panik baekhhun saat kamera menyorotinya dan kyuhyun sementara semua pasang mata terlihat menatapnya menjadikannya fokus utama sungguh baekhyun tak suka di tatap seperti itu. Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit perlahan mulai membuka matanya mengerjab aneh menatap baekhyun yang terlihat pucat dengan wajah panik dan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" kenapa bacon apa sudah selesai, apa aku sudah bisa pulang?!" tanya kyuhyun seraya menguap dan sedikit mengeliat melemaskan ototnya yang terasa kaku padahal kyuhyun merasa belum lama dia duduk. Tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari baekhyun kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran. " wah...nona siapa namamu?!" tanya sang mc memecah kesunyian dan tertawa karena keunikan gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

" aku?! Oh aku kyuhyun" jawabnya seraya memberi sikap hormat seadanya sepertinya nyawa kyuhyun belum kembali sepenuhnya.

" kenapa kau bisa tertidur seperti itu, sementara yang lainnya terlihat heboh, apa kau tak tertarik dengan para member code name ini?!" tanya mc melontarkan pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran semua member dan semua manusia yang ada di sana, bahkan kibum juga agak bingung saat melihat ada salah satu fans yang dengan santainya numpang tidur saat ada acara seperti ini.

" tidak...lagipula aku sama sekali tak mengenal mereka jadi aku tidak tertarik maaf" ucap kyuhyun lugas tanpa ragu, baekhyun menatap ngeri kakaknya setidaknya kyuhyun bisa berbohong, ya ampun lihat wajah para member yang sedikit syok tak terima mendengarnya.

" lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini kyuhyun-ssi?!" tanya joon member code name yang merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban kyuhyun, ayolah siapa yang tak tau siapa "CN" itu mereka adalah boyband paling terkenal dan paling fenomenal di korea saat ini, bahkan dari yang tua sampai anak-anak tau tentang mereka.

" aku hanya menemani adikku, apa aku memganggu, ah sepertinya begitu maaf ya, aku akan keluar sekarang?!" ucap kyuhyun tersadar karena kehadirannya acara jadi terhenti sejenak, dengan santai kyuhyun melangkah pergi dengan wajah tak berdosa setelah membisikkan sesuatu pada baekhyun yang terlihat tak rela di tinggal sendiri oleh kyuhyun, sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan melihat gadis kurus yang terlihat mengerikan dengan kantung mata pandanya itu.

" cih..." decak kibum tak suka melangkah pelan dan menarik tangan kyuhyun.

" setidaknya kau sudah ada di sini jadi bergabunglah" " _Dan lihatlah betapa mengangumkannya kami "_ batin kibum menatap kyuhyun menantang, sementara gadis itu tertawa meremehkan setelahnya.

" baiklah kita lihat, apa aku bisa tertarik pada kalian" bisiknya seduktif di telinga kibum

" show me" ucap kyuhyun kemudian seraya menyeringai menampilkan evil smirk andalannya menantang kibum yang terlihat mendengus seraya ikut menyeringai senang melihat yeoja yang telah begitu angkuh menantangnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum terdiam dengan raut wajah gelap, bahkan tak ada satu orangpun yang berani menegurnya. Telihat sehun dan joon saling menyenggol satu sama lainnya mencoba melemparkan tanya pada masing-masing member, mereka menghela nafas pelan seolah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran leader mereka, gadis itu telah membuat harga dirinya terhempas ke lantai dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Flashback

 _Kyuhyun mundur menatap intens pada kibum dan kembali menyeringai._

 _" show me" ucapnya santai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya menantang._

 _" waow...apa ini, tenanglah teman kenapa kalian jadi serius begini" lerai kai namja tan yang terlihat sangat seksi itu maju dan menengahi mereka berdua._

 _" ayo tunjukan padanya" ucap kibum dan berbalik sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap kibum dengan tatapan heran tak seperti biasanya dia terpengaruh dengan tantangan seseorang apalagi seorang yeoja aneh yang belum di kenalnya, biasanya kibum adalah orang yang terlihat paling malas dan yang terlihat paling bosan dia antara mereka berlima._

 _Mereka berempat saling menatap dan menuruti juga perintah kibum, mereka mulai membentuk formasi dan lagu hits mereka yang berjudul " liar lie" di terdengar di putar, kelima member terlihat serius menyanyi dan menari di selingi dengan gerakan spectakuler setiap member yang membuat beberapa fans mereka " veszper" terlihat semakin antusias dan memberikan apllouse dengan berdiri dan ikut bernyanyi dengan semangat suasana benar-benar bagai tersihir dan hidup sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun sensual dan menyeringai seketika saat melihat yeoja itu terdiam seolah dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak hingga tepukan riuh dan sorak sorai terdengar membahana kala pertunjukan mereka berakhir._

 _" bagaimana menurutmu?!" tanya taemin sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan puas melihat yeoja itu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun._

 _Kyuhyun menunduk terseny setelahnya seraya melepaskan jaket dan maskernya yang sedari tadi menempel sempurna di tubuhnya membuat beberapa pasang mata terlihat melotot hebat karena terkejut saat melihat penampakan kyuhyun yang terlihat memukau serta mempesona dengan tubuh sintal dan payudaya yang terlihat mengoda hanya dalam balutan sebuah singlet senada jaketnya dan jangan lupakan surai coklat madunya yang tergerai cantik sebatas pinggul yang terlihat berkilau serta kulit putih sehalus porselen dengan bibir semerah darah yang sangat alami dan mengoda kini mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihat bahkan dengan kantong mata yang terlihat mengerikan itu tak menjadi hambatan akan kilau kecantikan kyuhyun yang mampu membungkan seisi studio tak terkecuali member "CN" , kyuhyun menyungingkan senyum mengoda pada kelima pemuda yang terdiam speechless menatap kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata luar biasa, dia adalah yeoja sempurna._

 _" putar musiknya" perintah kyuhyun menatap sang mc yang tersadar dari fantasi liarnya saat menatap tubuh mengoda kyuhyun, sekali lagi kyuhyun memulai dance yang sama seperti yang di lakukan member"CN" namun dengan gayanya yang sensual dan terlihat sangat mengoda di mata mereka, kyuhyun menatap kibum seringaian bahkan telah tercetak jelas di bibirnya, bahkan kyuhyun menambahkan beberapa gerakan baru dan meliuk-liukan tubuhnya erotis berniat menggoda dan sepertinya berhasil bahkan beberapa kru terlihat mulai menutup hidung mereka karena mimisan._

 _" waow...sungguh luar biasa, kau sungguh menakjubkan kyuhyun-ssi" ucap sang mc tersadar dari fantasinya melihat kyuhyun._

 _" your welcome" balas kyuhyun lagi seraya tersenyum dan menatap kibum intens._

 _" bagaimana penampilanku tuan sempurna, kuharap cukup menghiburmu" bisik kyuhyun pada kibum dan ambruk setelahnya dalam pelukan kibum dan seketika mengemparkan seisi studio._

Flashback end.

Bukan hanya terkejut saat itu kibum merasakan perasaan aneh yang seolah menusuk-nusuk hatinya, entah kenapa saat tubuh wanita itu ambruk dalam pelukannya membuat darah kibum seakan mendidih dan berdesir pelan.

" aisshhh...menyebalkan" teriak kibum yang mengangetkan teman-temannya seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sungguh kibum terlihat out of character sekali.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" nunnaaaa...ireona, sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus oh" rengek baekhyun kesal bercampur marah pada kyuhyun yang mengacaukan harinya bahkan dia kehilangan acara sesi penandatanganan "CN" dan terima kasih pada kakaknya yang membuatnya susah payah dan kerepotan menyeret tubuh kurusnya yang menipu karena kyuhyun sungguhan berat, awalnya baekhyun memapah kyuhyun meninggalkan studio namun tak berapa lama akhirnya baekhyun menyerah dan menyeret kaki kyuhyun serta menyembunyikan mereka berdua ke dalam koridor kosong yang masih berada dalam area sekitar gedung yang sama bahkan malam sebentar lagi akan datang dan kyuhyun tak menampakan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Merasa sia-sia baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan menyedihkan persis seperti gelandangan dan membiarkan yeoja itu bangun sendiri tentu saja bila malam telah tiba kyuhyun pasti akan membuka mata dengan sendirinya. Karena kyuhyun adalah makhluk malam.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hah...akhirnya selesai juga" ucap kai mendesah lega dengan jadwal mereka yang padat dan sangat banyak itu. Sementara taemin menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar terlihat sekali jika mereka sangat lelah.

" aku capek dan pegal sekali, aku rindu kasurku" rengek sehun menepuk pipinya berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kantuknya.

" apa tak bisa kita melakukan liburan, aku bosan kerja terus" rengek joon menatap kibum.

" menjijikan, jangan mengeluh cepat masuk" jawab kibum dengan wajah stoicknya yang mulai meredup sepertinya dia juga terlihat sama kelelahannya dengan teman-temannya. Joon hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai memasuki van untuk segera pulang ke dorm yang telah di sediakan oleh agensinya. Van melaju mulus namun sebelum meninggalkan area parkir rem mendadak di injak dan van berhenti seketika saat sang manager merasa menabrak sesuatu namun kekagetan mereka berubah menjadi tatapan ketakutan dan berubah horor kala melihat beberapa orang dengan wajah aneh dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki wajah nyaris hancur menatap nyalang sambil mengeram menakutkan.

" astaga siapa mereka" teriak sehun terkejut, dan mereka kembali terpekik saat sebuah tangan kotor berdarah bercampur dengan nanah memecahkan kaca jendela mobil mereka dan menarik kemeja joon dengan beringas.

" astaga mama...tolong aku" teriak joon memeluk kai erat. Sampai sebuah bayangan lain berlari dan menyambar makhluk menjijikan keluar dari dalam van dan melemparnya kuat hingga terpelanting jauh menabrak tembok, dengan gerakan cepat makhluk itu mulai menjauhkan beberapa manusia berwajah seram itu yang mengerubuti mereka yang ada di dalam van. Kibum seperti mengenali sosok yeoja yang berdiri membelakangi mereka perlahan tapi pasti sosok yang telah menyelamatkan mereka kini berbalik memperlihatkan iris semerah darah dengan cakar yang berkilat tajam dan menyeringai menatap mereka semua terlihat cantik mempesona namun menampilkan kesan yang berbahaya.

" welcome at night, ucapkan selamat datang pada malam, pada dunia kami" ucapnya yeoja itu menatap mereka satu-satu dengan tangan terentang seperti menyambut.

" kyuhyun" gumam kibum terkejut melihat penampakan yeoja aneh yang terlihat jauh dari bayangannya yang terlihat mengerikan sekaligus luar biasa, seperti perpaduan antara iblis dan malaikat yang bersatu dalam satu tubuh.

" ya selamat datang di duniaku" balas kyuhyun lagi menatap intens pada kibum.

TBC or END

Kyaaaaa...lizz mulai labil nih maunya gg bikin ff apapun sampai semua ff lizz kelar, tapi apa daya lizz yang tak bisa menolak event desember ceria kihyun yang hanya ada sebulan dalam setahun #gamparlizz

Hahaha emang lizz suka dan hobi banget labil jadi yang menanti ff lizz yang lain jangan khawatir masih bakal lizz lanjut sampai selesai dan untuk yang menunggu pangeran musim dingin juga gg jadi lizz deh bakal lizz lanjut sampai ide yang ada di otak lizz mentok sementok-mentoknya oke, kalau gak ada halangan lizz bakal update ntar sore tapi kalau ada halangan mungkin besok hahaha

See you again guys...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Welcome at Night**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning : GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Matahari perlahan mulai menuruni singahsananya di gantikan dengan rembulan yang bersinar sempurna di atas langit yang mulai terlihat menguasai malam dengan gelap yang selalu menyertainya di setiap tempat yang tertutup dari jangkauannya. Byun baekhyun pemuda itu kini terlelap dengan kepala yang bertumpuh pada lututnya dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar sempurna mengelilingi lututnya yang di tekuk, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu ikut terlelap bosan menanti kakaknya yang tak kunjung membuka mata, koridor tempat di mana mereka tinggal terlihat gelap dan sunyi hanya bunyi detik jarum jam yang terdengar nyaring di sekitarnya, perlahan mata gadis yang sedang terpejam kuat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu mulai bergerak, di tariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam seolah ingin menghirup udara banyak-banyak kedalam paru-parunya yang mendadak mengempis kehilangan udara itu.

" mereka sudah mulai bergerak rupanya" bisik kyuhyun pelan menghembuskan nafas keras seraya membuka matanya perlahan yang kini memperlihatkan sebuah iris merah pekat seperti darah, sedangkan kantong mata yang terlihat hitam di bawah matanya perlahan memudar sedikit demi sedikit di gantikan dengan warna kulit yang senada bahkan kini terlihat lebih bersinar halus dan sedikit merona alami, perlahan kyuhyun bangkit berdiri merapikan pakaiannya dan mengebaskan debu kecil yang menempel disana, menepuk kepala baekhyun pelan berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu dari mimpinya, baekhyun mengerjab kaget melihat kyuhyun yang sudah bertransformasi, berdiri tegap tepat di depannya, jauh sekali dari penampakannya siang tadi, kali ini kyuhyun terlihat lebih segar dan sedikit berwarna, cantik sekaligus mempesona, bahkan tingkat kecantikan kyuhyun melebihi penampakannya saat matahari datang, kini dia berubah menjadi makhluk mempesona yang sempurna mengerikan tapi cantik dan tanpa celah.

Trek

Trek

Trek

Terdengar suara gesekan tulang yang tumbuh saat kyuhyun mengangkat jemarinya memperlihatkan otot-otot yang berderak menonjol seakan hidup mendorong benda putih tajam itu hingga memperlihatkan kuku-kuku pucat yang mulai mencuat dan menyembul tajam dari kesepuluh jari kyuhyun dengan bunyi yang tidak biasa serta sangat menggangu bagai mengiris telinga baekhyun, baekhyun sedikit meringis sakit dan meringis tidak suka saat melihat kyuhyun bertransformasi sempurna tepat di depan matanya sama seperti sebelumnya, entah kenapa setiap melihat kyuhyun berubah menjadi bukan dirinya seperti itu rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyeruak di hatinya dan seolah-olah ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang sedang meremas kuat hatinya hingga hancur dan rasanya sangat sakit, karena gara-gara dialah hingga menyebabkan kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti itu, menjadi berbeda dan bukan seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Flashback

 _" eomma...eommaaa..." tangis bocah enam tahun itu meringkuk takut tepat di bawah lampu jalanan dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang berlinang deras, sungguh bocah enam tahun itu sangat ketakutan dengan kegelapan yang mulai datang, baekhyun, bocah itu terkesiap takut saat mendengar geraman tak jauh dari tempatnya, tubuh kecil itu mulai menegang saat melihat beberapa manusia setengah baya merangkak mendekatinya serta menatap dirinya seram seraya mengeram seolah berniat mencabik-cabik dan mencelakainya._

 _" eommaa...aappaa...baekhyun takut..hiks...hiks...eomma..." cicit kyuhyun seraya memundurkan dirinya mengkeret takut saat manusia-manusia menyeramkan itu mulai mendekatinya dengan liur yang menetes-netes menjijikan._

 _" eommaaaaa...kyaaaaa..." raungnya keras penuh ketakutan saat melihat salah satu manusia terinfeksi itu mulai berlari menerkamnya hingga pukulan keras menghentikannya membuat tubuh kotornya terpelanting hingga serangannya pada baekhyun terhenti, manusia itu mundur dengan tatapn marah melihat sang pemukul, gadis cantik dengan surai sebahu yang berusia dua belas tahun itu berdiri kokoh di depan bocah kecil yang menangis ketakutan dengan ingus yang meleleh di wajahnya serta wajah merah yang terlihat menyedihkan bagai wajah anak anjing yang terbuang._

 _" kyuhyun nuna...baekhyun takut...hiks...hiks..." tangis baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dan kembali menangis di sana namun sebersit perasaan lega menyusup dalam hatinya saat melihat kakak angkatnya itu datang menolongnya di saat genting._

 _" tidak apa-apa bacon, nuna ada di sini kau tidak perlu takut oh..." ucap kyuhyun dengan nafas putus-putus pasalnya kyuhyun berlari dari rumahnya yang terbilang cukup jauh itu mencari kesana kemari demi menemukan adik kecilnya yang nakal dan kabur seenaknya, sungguh meski kyuhyun terbilang cuek baekhyun adalah segalanya baginya, karena baekhyun adalah satu-satunya saudaranya, karena mereka adalah keluarga._

 _" tunggulah di sana bacon, nuna akan membereskan mereka pastikan kau tidak di gigit sebelum appa dan eomma datang kesini oke..." ucap kyuhyun menatap dalam adik kecilnya itu yang terlihat menganguk ragu dan mengambil ancang-ancang lagi untuk menyerang dan mengusir manusia terinfeksi itu dengan sebuah balik kayu yang tadi di gunakannya sebagai senjata, tapi apa daya kekuatan bocah dua belas tahun yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan manusia-manusia dewasa yang terinfeksi itu, seorang bocah melawan lima manusia yang tidak normal tentulah mustahil menang, kyuhyun kalah dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang tercabik-cabik bahkan manusia terinfeksi itu dengan beringas mulai mengigiti bagian tubuh kyuhyun di mulai dari leher dengan beringas karena manusia terinfeksi itu memang suka makan daging dan meminum darah karena kekuatan mereka memang dari daging dan darah karena mereka tak bisa memakan dan mengkonsumsi makanan lain selain itu, kyuhyun di lempar kesana kemari di jadikan ajang rebutan oleh mereka darah kyuhyun muncrat kemana-mana bahkan hampir membasahi seluruh jalanan. Kyuhyun pasrah di jadikan tumbal makanan mereka asal adik kecilnya baekhyun selamat, tak apa bila dia amati asal baconnya tidak apa-apa._

 _" larilah...lari baekhyun...lari...aku tidak apa-apa" bisik kyuhyun tanpa suara melihat baekhyun dengan mata sayu, baekhyun kembali terisak sungguh dia sangat takut tapi dia lebih takut jika kakaknya itu tidak selamat karena baekhyun tak bisa hidup tanpa ada kakaknya kyuhyun dengan penuh tekad baekhyun menatap nyalang benda apapun yang bisa di ambilnya untuk senjata dan tatapan matanya tertumbuk pada balok kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa ragu baekhyun mengambil balok kayu itu meski dengan kesusahan karena berat bahkan balok kayu itu hampir menyamai tinggi baekhyun sendiri._

 _" jangan makan nunaku" teriak baekhyun penuh tekad berlari kalang kabut membawa balok kayu yang di bawa kyuhyun tadi dan mulai menyerang membabi buta asal kena sebenarnya karena yang ada di pikiran bocah itu hanya ingin menjauhkan manusia-manusia busuk itu dari kakaknya._

 _" bodoh...kau bisa mati bacon" lirihnya cemas saat melihat apa yang di lakukan baekhyun, tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh membasahi kedua bola matanya kyuhyun khawatir jika baconnya tidak bisa selamat dan berakhir menjadi hidangan penutup seperti dirinya, kyuhyun terisak tanpa suara dan muntah darah, sebelum kyuhyun benar-benar menutup matanya dilihatnya banyak derap langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatinya dan segalanya terasa gelap tiba-tiba, seolah kegelapan mulai menginvasi dunianya._

 _Kyuhyun benar-benar tersadar dan menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah dua tahun berlalu dengan usaha kedua ayah dan ibu angkatnya yang dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mempertahankan nyawa kyuhyun yang memberinya antigen sementara penyebaran virus dan bisa sedikit mempertahankan kewarasan kyuhyun sebelum berubaj menjadi seorang manusia terinfeksi lainnya, dalam khasus manusia terinfeksi pemerintah menerapkan suntik mati pada mereka yang di temukan karena di anggpa berbahaya tak pelak kyuhyunpun terancam di suntik mati juga saat dirinya di nyatakan positif terjangkit virus mematikan itu. Namun dengan bantuan salah seorang temannya akhirnya kedua orang tua angkat kyuhyun berusaha melarikan kyuhyun dari cengkraman tangan pemerintah yang selama ini selalu mengurung dan menyiksa kyuhyun serta mereka telah memalsukan cacatan kematian kyuhyun, menyembunyikan di rumah besar yang jauh dari pusat keramaian kota hingga dua tahun lamanya, sungguh di awal kyuhyun tak bersikap layaknya manusia pada umumnya bahkan sikapnya masih menunjukan tanda-tanda tak wajar meski telah beberapa kali di beri suntikan antigen penolaknya namun belum menunjukan perkembangan yang berarti hingga usaha kedua orang tuanya berbuah manis meski kyuhyun tak bisa kembali berubah seperti manusia pada umumnya kyuhyun masih bisa bersikap layaknya manusia, memakan makanan manusia dan bersosialisasi dengan manusia lainnya hanya saja penampakannya sedikit berbeda dengan fisik manusia dan dia juga terlihat lebih peka dengan sinar matahari meski sinar matahari tidak bisa menghanguskannya seperti apa yang terjadi pada demon pada umumnya yang akan langsung hancur menjadj debu ketika terkena sinar matahari, pagi hari kyuhyun akan terlihat pucat seperti orang sakit yang terkena penyakit parah tapi pada malam hari dia akan berubah menjadi makhluk mempesona dengan kekuatan yang melebihi manusia dan demon pada umumnya, virus dan antigen penolak itu telah merubah kyuhyun hingga bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk sempurna, dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan baekhyun tak pernah keluar dari rumahnya lagi baekhyun terlalu takut dan ketakutannya berubah menjadi penyakit yang sulit di sembuhkan hingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke dunia luar tanpa kyuhyun karena baekhyun tidak pernah percaya dengan manusia lain selain kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. baekhyun berusaha menebus kesalahannya pada kyuhyun dengan membantu ayah dan ibunya menciptakan antigen penangkal virus untuk kyuhyun hingga bisa membuat kakaknya itu kembali normal menjadi manusia utuh, usaha mereka tak sia-sia selama dua tahun melakukan penelitian akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat antigen itu meski belum sempurna setidaknya obat itu mampu membuat kyuhyun berubah seperti manusia meski tidak sempurna, istilahnya kyuhyun separuh demon dan seperuh manusia._

 _Melihat kenyataan itu kyuhyun menangis semalaman seakan takut dengan dirinya sendiri yang bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan mengingat jelas apa yang di katakan kyuhyun waktu itu._

 _" tidak akan ada dunia yang bisa menerima makhluk setengah-setengah sepertiku eomma, aku takut apa yang harus kulakukan..." tangisnya yang sungguh membuat baekhyun merasa bersalah setengah mati tanpa sadar baekhyunpun ikut terisak tanpa suara saat mendengar pembicaraan kakak dan ibunya itu, namun setelah itu kyuhyun bisa bangkit dan tegar kembali seolah telah menerima nasibnya, tepat lima tahun setelah itu kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena serangan besar-besaran dari beberapa demon terlihat menyerang laboratorium pemerintahan tempat ayah dan ibunya bekerja membuat mereka menjadi sebatang kara dan keadaan yang semakin menakutkan saat pemerintahan memutuskan membuat ultimatum untuk membunuh setiap demon yang terlihat dengan membakarnya, pemerintah bahkan tak berniat untuk menyelamatkan para demon yang awalnya adalah manusia percobaan, hingga kini demon sudah semakin berkurang namun belum bisa di katakan musnah tapi itu cukup membuat beberapa orang menghela nafas lega, tapi tidak untuk kyuhyun hingga saat ini kyuhyun tak pernah keluar dari kediamannya saat siang hari dia hanya keluar pada malam hari untuk berburu karena malam hari adalah dunia kyuhyun saat, meski matahari bersinar teranv kyuhyun tidak akan menghilang tapi matahari bisa melemahkan kekuatannya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat baekhyun merasa menyesal hingga kini._

Flashback end

" maafkan aku nuna, gara-gara aku hingga melibatkanmu dan merubahmu menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku nuna" sesal baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sedih seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan amarah pada dirinya sendiri.

" hei...berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri bacon, aku tidak apa-apa lagipula ini mengasyikan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka berkat obat yang di berikan appa padaku meski aku terlihat sedikit tidak normal sih, kau lihat betapa hebatnya aku kan, sungguh aku tidak menyesal kurasa ini juga bagian dari takdirku, hei ...berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku akan melarangmu bertemu denganku saat malam tiba byun baekhyun" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada santai sedikit mengancam.

" tidak...jangan larang aku untuk bersamamu nuna aku tidak bisa, hanya hal itu saja yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu sebelum aku berhasil menyempurnakan antigen penolaknya nuna" balas baekhyun sedikit panik dan langsung berdiri kaget mendengar penuturan kyuhyun padanya.

"Lagipula lihat aku, aku terlihat jauh lebih mengagumkan dari biasanya, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ayo sudah waktunya kita berburu oke" ucap kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun dan dengan senang baekhyun menyambut tangannya dengan senyuman yang terkembang sedikit lega karena kyuhyun tidak membencinya sama sekali, ya karena kyuhyun adalah kyuhyun, nunanya yang baik hati, pengertian dan juga sangat menyayangi seorang byun baekhyun, adiknya karena seorang kakak tak akan bisa membenci adiknya sendiri.

" meski aku tidak berguna aku akan tetap ada di sisimu nuna aku akan membantu sebisaku, selamanya" ucap baekhyun dengan nada ceria

" tidak apa-apa setidaknya kau bisa menjaga dirimu jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka mengigitmu atau melukaimu jika kau sampai tergigit tamatlah riwayatku, jadi tetaplah hidup oke" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan milik baekhyun sayang dan tersenyum lembut.

" ayo, aku bisa mencium bau busuknya yang menjijikkan, sepertinya mereka berkumpul banyak di tempat ini, seperti tertarik akan sesuatu aroma yang memabukan, aku juga bisa menciumnya" ucap kyuhyun kembali menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan baekhyun yang terbengong di tempat.

" nuna tunggu" teriak baekhyun mengekori kyuhyun yang melesat cepat meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun melihat sekumpulan demon tak sempurna mulai datang dan mengerubuti sebuah mobil van yang terlihat mulai oleng oleh serangan beringas mereka, dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari menyambar satu-satu mereka seraya melemparnya jauh-jauh hingga menabrak tembok.

Setelah mengkokohkan siapa dirinya kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arah kibum yang terlihat syok mendapati gadis itu dengan penampakan yang jauh berbeda dari yang di lihatnya tadi dan dengan wujud yang lebih mengejutkan dari sebelumnya.

" pantas saja mereka sangat kasar dan lebih beringas malam ini, pasti ini karenamu, kurasa mereka sulit menolak aromamu, aromamu?! rasanya enak..." bisik kyuhyun menikmati aroma kibum seraya mengendus-endus tubuhnya seperti seekor anjing yang mengendus makanan favoritnya, sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan manik hitamnya yang membola sempurna, terlihat jelas sekali jika kibum terkejut dengan kejadian yang di luar dugaannya itu. kibum berjengit syok tak kalah terkejutnya saat kyuhyun tanpa permisi menjilat telinganya seduktif dan terkekeh setelahnya saat melihat reaksi kibum, kibum melangkah mundur kebelakang hingga tubuhnya oleng karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba hingga menabrak mobil van miliknya, manik gelap kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya yang kini terlihat tertawa keras melihat reaksi kekagetan kibum dengan sikapnya, kibum mendelik menatap kyuhyun seraya menutup telinganya.

" kurasa malam ini kau tak akan bisa merasakan hari tenangmu lagi teman, karena mereka sudah menandaimu, kim kibum dan mereka akan mengejarmu sampai mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, sungguh aroma manismu membuat mereka gila dan sedikit mempengaruiku juga aku bahkan ingin memakanmu" ucap kyuhyun menyeringai menyampaikan pesan tersirat pada kibjm dengan kata "memakan" barusan, kyuhyun berbalik membelakangi kibum seraya berlari kencang ke arah baekhyun yang terlihat keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan basement tempat parkir luas itu.

" menunduk bacon" teriak kyuhyun lantang dan menghujamkan kuku tajamnya ke arah salah satu demon tak sempurna itu yang sedang mengincar kepala baekhyun, baekhyun menunduk mempermudah akses kyuhyun agar leluasa menyerang tanpa kesulitan, kyuhyun mendekat dan melesakkan jemari mungilnya kedalam dada demon pria tersebut mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya seraya mengambil paksa benda basah yang ada di dalam rongga dada sang demon, benda merah lunak itu masih berdetak di tangan kyuhyun namun dengan kejam kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh kotor berbau busuk itu yang sedang meraung kesakitan mengapai-gapai padanya, kyuhyun menyeringai masih memegang jantung demon tersebut.

" hohoho...masih ingin melawan rupanya oh..." ucap kyuhyun seolah mempermainkan sang demon yang mulai melemah tapi mereka tidak akan bisa mati sebelum jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak dan hancur.

" sayang sekali aku tak punya waktu untuk main denganmu" ucap kyuhyun meremas kasar benda basah yang ada dalam gengaman tangannya, meremasnya hingga hancur berubah menjadi gumpalan daging menjijikan di tangannya membuat demon sang pemilik jantung itu meraung keras serta mengeliat kesakitan dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya hancur lebur bagai debu saat jantung itu telah sukses hancur di tangannya kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya jijik berusaha mengenyahkan sisa daging busuk yang ada di tangannya.

" nah siapa lagi sekarang..." ucap kyuhyun berbalik dan menyeringai ganas menatap beberapa demon yang tersisa, para demon itu takut melihat kehadiran kyuhyun pasalnya sudah beberapa tahun ini banyak dari mereka yang musnah di tangan kyuhyun dengan aktivitas malamnya itu, para demon itu cukul peka hingga bisa menangkap sinyal beebahaya yang di keluarkan kyuhyun mereka berniat pergi seraya mengeram-geram pelan.

" hoho...pesta belum usai kawan, sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di tengah pesta" ucap kyuhyun tertawa senang dan mulai menyerang demon-demon itu dengan gerakan cepat hingga tak tersisa. Sementara baekhyun berlari ke arah sekumpulan namja idola itu yang terlihat terkejut masih dengan eksprsi terkejut dan wajah pucatnya.

" kalian tidak apa-apa?! Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kalian jangan berkeliaran di luar saat malam, mereka akan datang dan akan selalu mengincar kalian seperti yang nunaku katakan, aku bahkan tak mengerti kau berbau seperti apa karena aku bukan mereka dan tak mau menjadi seperti mereka hingga mereka sangat tertarik pada aromamu, tapi jika nunaku sampai berkata seperti itu tandanya kau sedang dalam masalah besar kim kibum-ssi dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati" ujar baekhyun seraya mengendus-endus kibum melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti kyuhyun namun tidak sampai menjilatinya seperti yang di lakukan kyuhyun tadi dan dengan wajah seserius mungkin sama seperti sebelumnya, kibum terlihat berjengit tidak suka melihat aksi baekhyun itu yang mengendusi baunya.

" apa maksudmu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dan makhluk apa mereka?!" tanya sehun mewakili pertanyaan yang ada di otak kibum dan yang lainnya, sementara kibum hanya bisa terdiam masih syok sepertinya menatap bocah berwajah bayi itu dengan berita mengejutkan yang di bawahnya. Mendapati wajah sehun yang terlalu dekat dengannya membuat baekhyun sedikit gugup membuat darahnya berdesir pelan dan mengalir cepat kewajahnya dan berefek rona merah tak pelak menghiasi pipi gembilnya itu.

" m~mereka i~tu demmon, mereka tercipta karena penelitian gagal pemeri..." jawab baekhyun sedikit tergagap karena gugup, belum sempat baekhyun mengatakan dengan jelas apa maksudnya dia di sadarkan oleh tepukan pelan di kepalanya yang sontak menghentikannya mengutarakan kata-kata yang berniat di lontarkannya pada para pemuda idola itu, baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendapati kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum menatapnya lembut.

" maaf nuna..." sesal baekhyun hampir keceplosan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak di ketahui oleh warga sipil yang tak berkepentingan, baekhyun menatap kyuhyun penuh penyesalan seraya berdiri tiba-tiba di samping kyuhyun, karena tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tau dengan proyek berbahaya yang di lakukan oleh perintah itu karena bisa saja mereka akan terkait dan ikut terlibat dengan bahaya karena informasi sekecil apapun contohnya saja imbas yang di peroleh baekhyun dan kyuhyun juga kedua orang tua mereka.

" sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang dan berhati-hatilah lain kali karena mereka bisa datang kapan saja, ayo bacon kita pergi" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum dan melangkah pergi, sebelum pergi baekhyun menundukan badannya sopan dan bergegas mengikuti kyuhyun, entah apa yang merasuki kibum cepat dia berdiri tersadar dari koma sementaranya dan berteriak memanggil nama kyuhyun keras.

" hei...apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?!" tanyanya penuh harap, entah apa yang sebenarnya di harapkan oleh kim kibum pada seorang cho itu.

" entahlah, tapi kurasa tak akan lama" ucap kyuhyun misterius tersenyum kecil dan berbalik terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu meninggalkan kibum yang terdiam terpaku sambil memegangi dadanya.

" sial, sepertinya aku menyukainya" bisiknya pada angin. Terpesona.

TBC

Mianh jika aneh, oh ya untuk sementara lizz tangguhkan untuk publish ff oneshootnya karena jujur lizz gak pede mau publish kayak ada yang kurang tapi lizz juga gg tau apa yang kurang makanya sebelum lizz yakin ff lizz sempurna lizz gg bakal publish dulu, mianh jika lizz mengecewakan dan buat "melannie" lizz juga minta maaf karena gg bisa nepatin janji dengan cepat T_T.

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December". Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :

Author :

\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn

\- Genre dan lainnya bebas

\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)

\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)

\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Welcome at Night**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning : GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bulan terlihat menyembul di antara hamparan awan kabut malam itu, sedikit menyembunyikan beberapa sosok manusia-manusia dengan raut wajah tak jelas karena tertutp bayangan gelap beberapa gedung tinggi, mereka berlarian lincah di atas gedung tanpa takut untuk jatuh, sesekali terlihat salah satu dari mereka mengendusi udara malam seolah mencari sesuatu lewat angin, samar indra penciuman tajam mereka seolah berhasil merasakan aroma sama seperti yang mereka miliki, seorang dari jenis mereka yang beraroma sama namun terasa sedikit berbeda, aroma seorang yang lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya, sang manusia terinfeksi pertama.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat tatapannya terarah pada tulisan "PARADISE CLUB" yang terpasang jelas di atas pintu menyala terang dan terkesan sedikit mewah itu, sebuah club malam yang terlihat ramai dengan suara hingar bingar musik DJ yang terdengar keras dan menghentak-hentak kesunyian malam.

" dia disini, aromanya begitu jelas" titah si pirang pada empat orang di belakangnya, perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan mengendusi udara malam sekali lagi memastikan jika yang di ciumnya benar-benar aroma orang yang mereka cari, perlahan kelopak mata pemuda bersurai pirang itu terbuka menampilkan netra dengan warna darah, merah menyala menatap pada bangunan yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit di artikan.

" temukan dia" ucapnya dingin sementara keempat orang yang ada di belakang pemuda bersurai pirang itu telah menyebar dan menghilang tanpa bekas tanpa di suruh untuk kedua kalinya, karena perintah sang pemimpin adalah mutlak bagi mereka.

" cho kyuhyun, kau milikku" bisiknya pada angin.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Lagu yang menghentak-hentak itu seakan membuat seorang gadis dengan surai coklat madunya berada dalam dunianya sendiri, menari dengan lincah dengan gaya sensual dan sedikit mengoda di tengah lantai dansa hingga menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa laki-laki yang tertarik begitu saja dengan pesonanya yang menguar bagai magnet yang tak mampu di tolak oleh mereka semua.

Bahkan belum lama dirinya menginjakan kakinya di lantai dansa membuatnya kelilingi oleh beberapa pemuda tampan yang mengerubutinya seolah gadis itu adalah ratunya pesta yang terlihat berkilau serta mempesona malam itu, sementara sang wanita terlihat acuh dengan aksi laki-laki hidung belang di sekelilingnya yang mulai menjelajahi tubuh sang gadis yang terlihat asyik menikmati musik keras tanpa mau peduli dengan tatapan mata liar dari pemuda-pemuda yang mengerubutinya seolah ingin menelanjangi saat itu juga apalagi melihat pakaian gadis itu yang terkesan sangat seksi yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya yang terekspos dengan sempurna dalam balutan hot pant hitam yang di kenakannya malam itu, gadis itu-cho kyuhyun- seolah tak perduli dan tak terganggu dengan aksi kurang ajar mereka seperti sengaja membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri atau mungkin gadis itu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol dan tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Tanpa di sadari kyuhyun sebuah tangan meraba hingga berniat meremas payudaranya sampai saat sebuah tangan kekar menghentikannya aksinya di udara menatap tajam pemuda brengsek yang berniat menyentuh tubuh kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata memperingatkan.

" kau ingin mati hah...pergilah sebelum ku habisi nyawamu" geramnya dengan tatapan membunuh seraya menghempaskan kasar tangan pemuda kurang ajar yang berniat buruk pada kyuhyun, pemuda itu melotot marah pada si pirang namun amarahnya tiba-tiba menguap saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan netra si pirang, entah kenapa membuatnya sulit untuk membantah tak ingin mendapat masalah lebih pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan si pirang dan kyuhyun.

" hei... apa kau baik-baik saja?! siapa namamu?!" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menolongnya, bertanya pada kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara musik yang masih terdengar keras dan menghentak.

Kyuhyun mengerling senang melihat penampakan pemuda yang ada di depannya yang terlihat sedikit menarik di matanya, sungguh berapa botolpun kyuhyun minum dia tak akan pernah mabuk,karena seberapapun kyuhyun minum dia tak akan mabuk karena kyuhyun adalah peminum yang handal lagipula berkat virus ini dia kebal terhadap apapun meskipun itu racun yang mematikan, bukankah menjadi seorang seperti kyuhyun sangat mengagumkan.

Namun alasan kyuhyun membiarkan pemuda-pemuda itu berlaku kurang ajar padanya adalah karena dia bosan bukanya kyuhyun merasa senang saat di lecehkan, tidak gadis itu hanya merasa sedikit bosan menanti sesuatu yang tak kunjung menampakan diri malam ini, dia hanya sedang ingin bermain sedikit dengan beberapa pemuda yang ada di club malam sebelum dia memulai aksinya, namun kedatangan pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada di depannya ini sedikit membuat kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya, seolah ada aura tak kasat mata yang menariknya mendekat membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan rasa senang dan membangkitkan semangat kyuhyun untuk menaklukkan pemuda dengan paras sempurna itu, menurut kyuhyun pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tidak terlalu buruk, kyuhyun menyeringai menatap mengoda pada pemuda di depannya itu, mendekatkan wajahnya menatap intens mata pemuda itu.

" aku baik, kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun..." bisik kyuhyun dengan gerak bibir yang sensual tidak berusaha berteriak seperti orang kebanyakan seolah memancing reaksi pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan sosok gadis yang terlihat memukau dengan segala pesonanya itu.

" kris wu dan sepertinya aku tertarik padamu" bisik pemuda bernama kris mengikuti gaya bicara kyuhyun, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kyuhyun dan keduanya terdiam di atas lantai dansa saling menatap intens satu sama lainnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kris dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda yang terlihat mengoda di matanya untuk di abaikan tanpa aba-aba kris menarik tubuh kyuhyun agar menempel di tubuhnya, perlahan kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan si wu itu, sesekali mata kyuhyun menatap bibir kissable mengoda milik pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya, sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir kris tubuh kyuhyun di tarik paksa oleh seseorang hingga tautan kemesraannya dengan kris terpisah.

Membuat kyuhyun mengerutu pelan karena dia telah kehilangan mangsa tampannya, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil menarik tangannya menjauhi lantai dansa membawa kyuhyun ke tempat yang lebih sepi di lorong club itu.

" oi...bacon, sedang apa kau disini, kenapa mengangguku?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah santainya setelah mengetahui si penarik ternyata adalah adik mungilnya yang berisik.

" wow, tak kusangkah kau berani kemari sendirian, apa phobiamu dengan manusia sudah sembuh, kau hebat bisa menyusulku dan menarikku di antara lautan manusia busuk itu" ucap kyuhyun memberikan aplause untuk baekhyun dengan raut wajah takjub yang berlebihan menciptakan decihan sebal makhluk mungil yang ada di depannya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, baekhyun menatap kyuhyun tajam seraya berkacak pingang.

" nuna, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau akan menciumnya huh...demi tuhan nuna jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, jangan pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan manusia lainnya nuna" marah baekhyun pada kyuhyun dengan segala tingkah kyuhyun terpaksa baekhyunlah yang harus repot-repot memperhatikan tingkah ceroboh dan kekanakan kyuhyun.

" ah...aku lupa, maaf bacon, tidak akan terjadi lagi" cengir kyuhyun menatap baekhyun masih dengan sikap santainya dan menunjukan tanda v-sighnya seolah tak merasa bersalah bila seseorang tertular darinya, gampang jika orang itu sampai tertular infeksi-tarik-ajak ketempat sepi-dan gorok lehernya-selesai-itulah yang ada di pikiran kyuhyun.

" kenapa kau harus kesini sih nuna, apa tidak ada tempat lain, aku tidak suka ada di sini, terlalu berisik terlalu banyak manusia" ucap baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya yang menerobos kerumunan manusia itu dengan sikap berlebihan, memperlakukan orang-orang yang ada di dalam club seperti sebuah wabah penyakit menular mematikan yang dengan sekejab bisa membunuhnya.

" yakin mereka ada di sini?!" tanya baekhyun ingin memastikan sekali lagi pada kyuhyun tentang keberadaan para demon.

" entahlah, aroma mereka hilang timbul membuatku sedikit bingung, seperti yang aku katakan beberapa jam yang lalu aromanya sungguh terasa, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menghilang, apa penciumanku mulai rusak ya?!" heran kyuhyun menyenderkan pungungnya pada dinding lorong sepi itu dan mulai mengendusi udara lagi.

" dan seperti saat ini, aromanya benar-benar menghilang!? Apa mereka sudah pergi?!" heran kyuhyun menatap baekhyun yang mengendikan bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang netra merah menatap kedua spesies beda kelamin itu di kejauhan dengan seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di atas bibinya.

" aku menemukanmu, cho kyuhyun" bisik suara pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap dalam kearah kyuhyun dan baekhyun yang berdiri sedikit jauh dengan dirinya.

" haruskah kita menangkapnya sekarang?!" tanya pemuda yang tak kalah tingginya dengan si pirang dengan suara beratnya.

" tidak usah kita belum tau kekuatannya seperti apa untuk sementara kalian bereskan saja tikus-tikus itu" titahnya lagi.

" kami sudah menghabisinya, kris seperti katamu" ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada di kelompok itu.

" dan kami sudah membakar mereka" balas pemuda yang satunya lagi.

" kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengujinya sedikit, chanyeol, amber bisakah kalian melakukannya" perintahnya lagi sementara netra semerah darahnya melihat kyuhyun dan baekhyun menghilang dari tempatnya.

" tidak masalah" ucap wanita satu-satunya itu dengan seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" tak kusangkah kata-katanya beneran jadi kenyataan, sialan" umpat kibum yang terlihat gusar di kursi di dalam mobil vannya yang terlihat melaju di jalanan beraspal, akibat insiden di tempat parkir beberapa hari yang lalu, sang manajer memutuskan untuk membatasi waktu keluar di malam hari untuk para member code name untuk keselamatan mereka apalagi untuk kibum yang paling rawan terhadap penyerangan, sementara sang manager berusaha menyelidiki siapa mereka, makhluk apa mereka dan apa maksud mereka serta alasan apa yang membuat mereka begitu tertarik dengan kibum.

" hah...apanya yang jadi kenyataan hyung?!" tanya sehun yang duduk tepat di sebelah kibum yang tak sengaja mendengar umpatan kesal dari bibir kibum itu.

" dia bilang malamku tidak akan tenang lagi, dan kurasa hal itu jadi kenyataan sehunna, sekarang aku harus apa...?!" ucap kibum sedikit frustasi, terlihat bukan kibum sekali dan dia terlihat sedikit menjijikan sangat tidak cocok dengan gaya kibum, sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan kibum yang biasanya, membuat taemin, kai dan joon sedikit merinding melihat kibum sekarang.

Sementara sehun melongoh menatap kibum dan beralih menatap teman-temannya seolah berkata "kalian mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan" bahkan si cerdas lee joon pun gagal paham dengan maksud ambigu yang di lontarkan kibum.

" kau beneran tidak apa-apa hyung, ingin ke rumah sakit, apa otakmu baik-baik saja, kau terlihat aneh" ucap taemin sedikit menyangsikan kewarasan kibum.

" tidak...aku tidak baik- baik saja, aku memang sakit tapi aku tidak mau rumah sakit, argh...ini mengesalkan, kenapa dia membuatku jadi aneh" ucap kibum tak percaya karena mengakui dirinya sendiri aneh dengan suara lantang.

" hah...kurasa dia memang tidak waras" ucap sehun dengan suara berbisik dengan gerak tangan di samping pelipisnya menandakan kibum memanh sudah gila.

" dia?! Ah...gadis itu maksudmu hyung, cho kyuhyun ya...tapi apa hubungannya dia dengan kau yang jadi aneh?!" tanya kai yang sedikit mencerna maksud kibum namun masih tak mengerti dengan secara jelas maksud leadernya itu. Kibum mengacuhkan kai dan kembali menatap jalanan, sesekali terlihat dia menghela nafas lelah.

" kau jatuh cinta dengannya?!" tanya joon tepat sasaran kibum mendelik kaget lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

" entahlah aku tak tau" jawabnya acuh dengan raut wajah kelamnya kembali lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

Kibum itu dingin, cuek dan datar seperti tembok, tak akan tertarik dengan hal semenarik apapun kecuali musik dan tak pernah suka melakukan kegiatan merepotkan dan tak berguna seperti cinta atau jatuh cinta, tapi saat ini seolah dia menyangsikan dengan persepsinya sendiri. Bahkan kibum tak yakin dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis aneh bernama cho kyuhyun namun tak di pungkiri jika kibum tertarik dengannya.

Namun sekalinya dia tertarik, kibum malah tertarik dengan gadis aneh dengan bentuk yang terlihat menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan secara bersamaan, sosok kyuhyun bahkan mulai menginvasi otaknya beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi, susah tidur sampai makanpun rasanya tak enak dan yang lebih gila lagi adalah entah karena otaknya memang sudah korslet atau matanya yang mulai rabun hingga menciptakan ilusi kyuhyun yang berdiri tersenyum mengoda di matanya terus menerus di setiap waktu, bahkan kibum sempat ngiler melihat wajah taemin yang kebetulan selesai mandi sore itu, namun hal gilanya adalah bukan wajah taemin yang di lihatnya melainkan wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat mengoda di matanya, bukan hanya taemin bahkan wajah tukang koran, seorang bayi yang di lihatnya secara tak sengaja atau bahkan wajah artis yang di lihatnya di papan reklame semua berganti menjadi wajah kyuhyun membuat kibum mengumpat kesal dan frustasi melihat perubahan aneh dalam dirinya, kibum itu memang aneh sejak awal namun dia akan berubah menjadi super aneh saat jatuh cinta.

Kibum yakin otaknya memang sudah tidak beres dan satu-satunya obat adalah bertemu dengan kyuhyunnya.

" tapi aku masih tidak percaya dengan kyuhyun waktu itu, apa kalian berpikiran sama sepertiku, kyuhyun...aku tak yakin jika dia manusia?! Menurut kalian makluk apa dia?!" tanya sehun memecahkan keheningan.

Kibum tersadar apa yang di katakan sehun ada benarnya.

" kalau begitu kita bisa mencarinya dan memastikan sendiri padanya" ucap kibum mantap, sekalian dia juga ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban kyuhyun karena sudah membuatnya jadi aneh.

" hyung awas..." teriak taemin pada managernya yang hampir menabrak seseorang di depannya.

Pemuda yang hampir di tubruk itu terlihat terkesiap kaget dengan wajah pucat pasi nafasnya terdengar putus-putus sepertinya dia habis berlari dari kejaran seseorang.

" bukankah dia pemuda berwajah bayi yang waktu itu" guman kibum yang kini menatap baekhyun intens.

" baekhyun, bukankah itu pemuda yang bersama kyuhyun waktu itu" sadar sehun yang mulai mengingat jelas siapa sosok pemuda di depannya dan membuka pintu mendekati baekhyun.

" baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?!' tanya sehun yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobil vannya.

" kalian...jangan keluar dari mobil masuk dan cepat lari dari sini" ucap baekhyun dengan bola mata yang bergerak liar menatap dalam kegelapan di mana kyuhyun tengah bertarung dengan sesamanya.

" dimana kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" tanya kibum berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

" sudah ku bilang jangan keluar apa kau tuli" teriak baekhyun sedikit frustasi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat menanti kedatangan sosok kakaknya yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" hei...tenanglah apa yang terjadi, katakan pada kami?!" tanya sehun mencoba menenangkan baekhyun yang terlihat histeris dan terlihat di kejauhan terdengar benturan keras dengan gedebum yang hampir menghancurkan hati baekhyun.

" tidak...tidak...aku mohon jangan lakukan itu nuna, aku mohon..." tangis baekhyun tumpah tanpa bisa di tahan, sungguh firasat buruk mengelayuti hatinya.

Reflek kibum berlari ke arah suara itu tanpa aba-aba, kibum tau ada yang tidak beres dengan kyuhyunnya.

" tidak jangan kesana hentikan dia" jerit baekhyun ikut berlari menyusul kibum berusaha menghentikan pemuda gila itu, baekhyun menatap ngeri tubuh kibum yang mulai menjauh namun belum sampai tubuhnya menghilang dalam kegelapan sesosok bayangan gelap sedikit terseok berjalan mendekatinya, kibum terdiam dengan nafas sedikit tercekat.

" hai...hosh...hosh...kita bertemu lagi ya..." suara serak kyuhyun terdengar, kini wajah gadis itu benar-benar terlihat saat bulan tak lagi tertutup awan.

Baru kali ini kibum melihat penampakan kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata mempesona, tubuhnya babak belur dengan beberapa luka dalam dan berdarah-darah membuat singlet putih di dalam jalet hitamnya nyaris berubah warna menjadi merah, kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

" jangan mendekat, atau akau akan membunuhmu" ucap kyuhyun sarat ancaman saat melihat kibum berusaha untuk menolongnya hingga tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

" nuna...hiks...hiks...maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membantumu maafkan aku hiks...hiks..." tangis baekhyun di samping kyuhyun ingin membantu tapi baekhyunpun tak boleh menyentuh kyuhyun karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh wanita itu.

" hei...cengeng tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini" ucap kyuhyun menangkan, benar saja tak berapa lama luka-luka pada kulit kyuhyun terlihat mulai menghilang, salah satu keuntungan terkena virus ini adalah cara penyembuhan dan regenerasi luka di tubuhnya menjadi sangat cepat hingga kyuhyun tak perlu merasa khawatir jika dia akan mati karena luka dalam atau kehabisan darah.

" see..., aku baik-baik saja bacon, berhentilah menangis?! Ucap kyuhyun melap sisa darah yang ada di lengannya dengan jaket yang di pakainya hingga membuat tubuhnya bersih dari darahnya sendiri meski beberapa noda darah masih tersisa di singletnya.

" siapa mereka?! Kenapa mereka menyerangmu nuna, apa mereka juga "half" sepertimu?!" tanya baekhyun seraya membersit hidungnya dan membantu kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

" sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini dan kurasa kau juga harus menjelaskannya pada kami" ujar kibum dingin menginterupsi ucapan baekhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap namja berwajah dingin itu yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

" kurasa ini semakin rumit bacon, bagaimana menurutmu?!" tanya kyuhyun menatap baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bayinya.

" aigoo...kenapa kau imut sekali bacon, kajja..." ucap kyuhyun seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembil baekhyun yang terlihat meontah tak suka.

" nuna, apa tidak apa-apa melibatkan mereka, aku sedikit khawatir dengan ini"

" kurasa memang tuhan sudah menakdirkannya seperti ini bacon, kau tau aromanya benar-benar membuatku gila" ucap kyuhyun melirik baekhyun sekilas dengan pupil yang terlihat sedikit memerah saat hidungnya bertabrakan dengan aroma mengiurkan milik kibum.

" nuna...jangan macam-macam" ancam baekhyun mendelik was-was.

" sepertinya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi bacon, hei...kibummie kita ke rumahku" ucap kyuhyun sedikit mengoda adiknya seraya berteriak dengan nada penuh maksud pada kibum dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibir cerrynya.

" nunaaaa..." ucap baekhyun mendelik tak terima mendengar jawaban kyuhyun seraya mengejar kakak cantiknya itu yang mulai berlari kecil mendekati mobil van rombongan code name.

 _" siapa kalian?!" tanya kyuhyun menatap tajam pemuda bersurai coklat yang menghadangnya._

 _" kami sama sepertimu"_

 _" apa mau kalian?!" tanya kyuhyun tajam seraya memberi kode pada baekhyun agar lari menjauh, di lihat dari pertarungan singkatnya mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah, kyuhyun tau meski mereka memiliki banyak luka di banding dirinya namun jika kedua orang itu bersatu kyuhyun rasa dia tak bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah dan hal ini sangat berbahaya untuk baekhyun yang hanya manusia biasa, baekhyun paham namun dia enggan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian._

 _" pergilah bacon" ucap kyuhyun tegas meski dengan berlinangan air mata terpaksa baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan berlari menjauh darinya._

 _" wah..wah...manusia oh...harusnya kau tidak menyia-nyiakan makananmu kyu" ucap pemuda yang lebih kecil dari yang satunya menyeringai seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar baekhyun._

 _" maju satu langkah lagi, kau mati" ancam kyuhyun menendang pemuda mungil itu hingga mundur kebelakang._

 _" menarik, aku tidak sabar lagi kita mulai chanyeol" ucapnya menyeringai semakin lebar dan di mulailah pertarungan seimbang antara kyuhyun, chanyeol dan pemuda mungil yang bernama amber yang tentunya adalah seorang wanita itu._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali membayangkan adengan pertarungannya dengan dua orang yang tak di kenalnya itu, entah kenapa rasanya firasat buruk mulai mengelayuti hatinya.

"Hah...rasanya menyebalkan sekali" bisik kyuhyun seraya menatap jalan yang di penuhi rintik-rintik hujan dari dalam van yang melaju mulus ke kediaman kyuhyun dan baekhyun yang hampir mirip seperti kastil berhantu itu.

TBC

Mianh jika lizz lama dan telat updatenya.

oh ya jika lizz lama gg update-update harap segera di ingetin ya soalnya lizz juga kadang agak kumat malesnya, semakin kalian gencar ngePMin lizz mungkin semakin cepet lizz bakal updatenya, tapu jika saat itu lizz emang gg update-update lo ya hehehe

Oke Jangan bosen ya nunguin ff lizz selanjutnya dan buat ff pangeran musim dinginya mungkin masih pending ya tunggu hoko sama coklat strawberry yang masih dalam pengerjaan.

Oke review juseyo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Welcome at Night**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning : GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" nuna...kyuhyun nuna...palli ireona, nuna...aishh...ini menyebalkan kenapa setiap kali aku membangunkanmu kau tidak menghiraukanku sih, nnunnaa..." rengek baekhyun mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun dengan gerakan bar bar dengan mengunakan kakinya sementara tubuhnya duduk diatas kasur dan kyuhyun tetap di tempat favoritnya di kolong tempat tidur yang terlihat nyaman dan juga gelap itu entah kenapa kyuhyun bahkan sangat menyukai kolong tempat tidurnya di banding kasurnya yang hangat dan empuk apa semua makhluk malam memang memiliki cara tidur seperti kyuhyun? cara tidurnya nyaris sama seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi panjang, sama sekali tak terganggu bahkan jika ada gempa bumi ataupun tornado sekalipun kyuhyun tidak akan membuka matanya.

" kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka karena aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, aku tak ingin salah bicara nantinya nuna, yak...astaga aku tak percaya jika aku melakukan ini lagi" ucap baekhyun kesal seraya mengacak surainya frustasi. sedetik dia mendengus keras melonggokan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur berusaha menarik kedua tangan kyuhyun dan menyeret tubuh wanita yang masih memejamkan matanya itu tak terusik dengan kehadiran baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan aksi baekhyun yang menyeret tubuhnya secara kasar membawanya keluar dari kolong tempat tidur, namun kepalanya yang mendongak tanpa sengaja saat di seret menghantam pingiran kayu tempat tidurnya dengan suara keras, melihat itu baekhyun sedikit meringis dan menyengir setelahnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

" aahh...baaccoon, apa yang kau lakukan, jangan ganggu aku...aku masih ngantuk, ubahlah kebiasaan burukmu yang mengangguku saat aku tidur bacon" gumam kyuhyun seperti mengingau seraya berdesis sakit, sepertinya dia mulai terganggu dengan aksi penyeretan yang di lakukan baekhyun.

" ckckck harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu nuna, lagipula kau punya hutang penjelasan pada kelima pemuda di depan, aku tidak mau jika berhadapan dengan mereka sendirian, di sana ada oh sehun...oh sehun kau rau, ya ampun aku pasti akan salah bicara nantinya dan...dan...aku pasti akan malu setengah mati dia...dia...ya..tuhan aku bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan ketampanannya, ayolah bangun tolonglah aku sebelum aku terjun dari lantai dua ini nuna..." baekhyun tersipu seperti remaja normal pada umumnya dan mengerutu kesal kemudian, sementara suara kyuhyun tak terdengar lagi berganti dengan dengkuran halus yang mulai mendominasi sekitar dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas.

" aish...nuna kau tidur lagi, astaga..." gemas baekhyun seraya mengacak surainya frustasi kemudian meraih kedua tangan kyuhyun dan menyeretnya berniat membawa tubuh kyuhyun ke hadapan pemuda-pemuda yang secara tidak langsung di undang kyuhyun untuk menginap di kastilnya dan di campakan begitu saja seperti barang bekas setelahnya.

" terpaksa aku melakukan ini, aku sungguh benci denganmu nuna, lain kali jika malam tiba aku akan mengikatmu agar kau tak keluyuran dan paginya kau merepotkanku lagi" gerutu baekhyun menyeret tangan kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua berniat membawa tubuh mati kyuhyun ke depan kelima orang manusia yang menanyakan keberadaan kyuhyun sejak tadi, meminra penjelasan.

JDUAK...

" sstt..." desis kyuhyun saat kepalanya terbentur lagi dengan keras pada pilar pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, kyuhyun hanya mendesis sakit namun dia masih memejamkan matanya seolah tak mau repot untuk bangun dan membuka matanya untuk mendamprat baekhyun karena sudah dua kali kepalanya menjadi korban, sementara baekhyun terdiam menunggu reaksi kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Ah...itu bukan masalah sepertinya" ucap baekhyun santai seraya mengendikan bahunya cuek, tanpa rasa cemas baekhyun kembali melanjutkan rutinitas melelahkannya lagi, yaitu menyeret kyuhyun melewati lorong panjang rumah besarnya yang hampir mirip seperti kastil berhantu itu.

" hah...sepertinya aku harus meracuni otak kyuhyun nuna untuk segera berdiet, dia sungguhan berat seperti babon" ucap baekhyun hiperbolis sedikit kejam karena menyamakan kyuhyun dengan makhluk primata itu, baekhyun menurunkan tangan kyuhyun kemudian memukul-mukul pundaknya yang pegal, setelah puas dia beralih memegang satu kaki kyuhyun, ternyata menyeret tubuh kyuhyun dengan memengang satu kakinya jauh lebih mudah dan tidak terlalu merepotkan daripada memegang tangannya.

Akhirnya baekhyun sampai di tangga, baekhyun menatap tangga sekilas, mendesah berat dan melanjutkan lagi rutinitasnya tanpa mau pusing memikirkan nasib kyuhyun, baekhyun tetap menyeret tubuh kyuhyun yang tetap diam tak bergeming di lantai menuruni tangga dengan sedikit ekstrim dengan membiarkan kepala kyuhyun terantuk-antuk anak tangga dengan bunyi duk-duk yang terdengar mengerikan mengema di ruangan besar itu.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Kelima pemuda itu mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara asing menyapa telinga mereka, perlahan tatapan mereka beralih ke asal suara aneh itu, tepat di ujung tangga mereka melihat baekhyun dan kyuhyun dengan tatapan horor saat bunyi absurd itu berasal dari arah mereka.

Mereka melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang sangat mengenaskan dengan kepala yang berkali-kali membentur anak tangga di setiap pijakan hingga lantai dasar.

Seketika kibum menyemburkan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya kala melihat keadaan kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri gadis yang diam tak bergeming yang terlihat mengenaskan di lantai, sementara baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena tugas beratnya telah selesai.

" apa kepalanya baik-baik saja?!" tanya taemin tak tau harus mengatakan apa melihat keadaan absurb yang ada di depan matanya itu.

" eeerrrr...seharusnya kau memangil kami jika membutuhkan bantuan" ucap sehun merasa aneh melihat baekhyun dan kyuhyun sedikit bingung menjelaskan maksudnya...

" ah...ini tidak apa-apa kok, nuna memang seperti ini sangat sulit jika di bangunkan" jawab baekhyun berblussing ria karena di ajak bicara oleh sehun, idolanya di CN.

" kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu terus bisa-bisa kyuhyun mengalami gegar otak, konyol sekali kalian" tambah joon nyengir melihat tingkah bodoh baekhyun saat membawa kyuhyun seperti kebiasaannya sehari-hari tidak sempat memprediksi reaksi kelima pemuda tampan yang melihatnya dengan berjuta ekspesi berbeda.

" hehehehe caramu membawanya apa tidak keterlaluan baekhyunnie, kau seperti membawa buntalan sampah saja" kekeh jongin seraya mengutak atik ponselnya di depan wajahnya seraya kembali memutar video nista kyuhyun dan baekhyun entah kapan pemuda tan itu sadar akan keberadaan kyuhyun dan baekhyun dan merekam kejadian absurd di ponselnya tersebut.

" ya...kenapa kau merekam itu, cepat hapus" ucap baekhyun menatap panik kai berusaha merebut ponsel kai dari tangannya namun karena tinggi badan mereka yang jauh sangat berbeda berakhir dengan baekhyun yang berjinjit-njijit lucu seraya mengerjabkan matanya kesal melihat makhluk hitam sexy dan kembarannya a.k.a lee taemin yang terlihat sangat menikmati mengoda baekhyun bahkan saking asyiknya mereka nyaris melupakan kibum dan kyuhyun yang masih terkapar di lantai.

" hei...bangunlah kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya kibum berniat membangunkan kyuhyun yang masih tertidur nyenyak, namun tanpa di duga kyuhyun bergerak cepat merangsek maju mendekati kibum mengalungkan tangannya memeluk leher kibum seduktif dan langsung melumat bibir kibum dengan beringas seolah kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan rasa dan aroma memabukan yang di tawarkan kibum di dalam mulutnya.

Kibum membeku terkejut dengan ciuman kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, namun segera kesadaran mulai merasukinya di dorongnya pelan tubuh kyuhyun menjauhi dirinya seraya berdesis lirih karena kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja mengigit lidahnya hingga berdarah.

" hei..." wajah kibum rasanya memerah saat menyadari kyuhyun tak juga melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher kibum seraya mengendus-endus aroma kibum-aroma darah kibum- yang terasa memabukan baginya, mata kyuhyun masih terpejam erat namun lidah gadis itu terjulur menjilat leher kibum karena tergoda aroma manis darahnya sementara sebelah tangannya sudah menekan leher kibum untuk semakin mendekat ke arah bibirnya, hingga benda lunak basah tak bertulang itu menyentuh leher kibum, membuat pemuda datar itu mengerang pelan.

Baekhyun yang tersadar setelah mendengar gumaman takjub joon yang melihat kyuhyun begitu agresif menyerang kibum yang sepertinya pasrah saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kyuhyun, Melihat kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya menjilati leher kibum sontak membuat baekhyun melotot terkejut hingga melupakan si hitam kai yang menyeringai mesum melihat keagresifan kyuhyun terhadap hyung tertuanya yang memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sedikit aneh menurutnya, dengan cepat baekhyun menarik kyuhyun dan menjauhkan gadis itu sejauh mungkin dari kibum.

" cepat lap air liur nuna dari lehermu dengan kain basah, jangan biarkan dirimu terinfeksi, jangan diam saja lakukan sesuatu dengan tanganmu, kibum hyung siapapun lakukan sesuatu tidakah kalian mendengarku" teriak baekhyun kesal bercampur panik melihat kibum yang terdiam membeku seperti orang bodoh bahkan pemuda sisanyapun tak ada yang menangapi terikan baekhyun yang nyaring. Bahkan tak ada yang menyadari jika sebelumnya kibum dan kyuhyun sempat berciuman dalam karena mereka tengah asyik melihat aksi baekhyun, kai dan taemin yang saling berebut ponsel dengan heboh.

" eenngghhrr...bacon, aku lapar biarkan aku memakannya, aromanya aku suka, lepaskan aku, aku ingin dia...uh...aku lapar " racau kyuhyun merengek meminta leher kibum kembali yang di penuhi oleh aliran darah di sana, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan lengan baekhyun, kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit dan mendapati baekhyun yang sedang melotot tajam ke arahnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh" ucap baekhyun marah dengan sikap ceroboh kyuhyun.

" hah..." jawab kyuhyun menatap bodoh ke arah baekhyun tak mengerti seakan nyawanya belum terkumpul dengan sempurna.

Sementara sehun dan joon berusaha mencari kain basah dan mengelap leher kibum seperti yang di perintahan oleh baekhyun, sedangkan kibum masih diam tak bergerak sedikit terkejut mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga di pagi harinya.

Duk

" auh...kenapa memukulku bacon?!" tanya kyuhyun heran akhirnya membuka matanya dengan sempurna saat kepalan tangan baekhyun mendarat di kepalanya seketika membuat kesembilan nyawanya langsung berkumpul menjadi satu. Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut karena deplakan sadis baekhyun dan menatap malas makhluk mungil yang tidak ada seram-seramnya saat melotot itu.

" ckckck...kau baru saja ingin memakan kibum hyung, nuna kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih, kau menjilat lehernya demi tuhan...aku hampir gila karena ini" geram baekhyun dan terduduk menyedihkan di depan kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah innocent.

" ah...pantas saja, aku tadi sedang bermimpi memakan sesuatu yang rasanya enak sekali, jadi itu kibum ya...sayang sekali" sesal kyuhyun entah maksudnya apa dia berkata seperti itu, membuat baekhyun melotot lagi. "kurasa kalian harus menjauhkan kibum dariku, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia kumakan tanpa sadar" ucap kyuhyun tanpa dosa menatap member CN dengan wajah lempengnya yang di balas pelototan sangar keempat pemuda itu minus kibum yang sepertinya nyawanya sudah melayang jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya.

" tidak apa-apa makan saja aku sesukamu, kyu" balas kibum dengan wajah bodoh menawarkan dirinya sendiri seraya menatap kyuhyun serius, entahalah saat mendengar kalimat kyuhyun tadi entah mengapa kibum rasanya sangat berhasrat sekali ingin menawarkan dirinya untuk di makan makhluk catik seperti kyuhyun, intinya kibum membayangkan acara makan memakan dalam konteks yang berbeda dengan yang di pikirkan oleh kyuhyun. Otak kibum sepertinya sedang memproses film dewasa di kepalanya.

" yak...hyung apa yang kau katakan?!" tanya joon menatap kibum aneh.

" apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya sehun sangsi melihat muka bodoh kibum yang masih terduduk di lantai seraya menatap kyuhyun intens, tidak biasanya kibym bersikap seperti itu.

" hehehe...kau lucu sekali, baiklah akan aku pertimbangakan untuk memakanmu lain kali" gurau kyuhyun tersenyum manis menatap kibum yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip terpesona membuat dada kibum berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tifak normal sehingga kibum cegukan tanpa sadar dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan di penuhi oleh nuansa merah jambu di sekitarnya.

" hik...hik...sialan" umpat kibum seraya menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan berniat menyembunyikan suara cegukannya terlihat sangat manis menurut kyuhyun. Kibum terlihat seperti anak kucing di mata kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu tertawa semakin lebar melihat kibum yang awalnya terlihat sangat keren dimatanya dan berubah menjadi lebih imut.

" tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa pukulanmu sakit sekali baekhyun, auhh..." kyuhyun berjengkit sakit karena tanpa sengaja menekan benjolan yang ada di dahinya.

" jangan tanya apapun dan itu bukan salahku nuna, oh...ya kau harus berdiet, aku bahkan sudih untuk menyeretmu lagi" cetus baekhyun berdiri santai dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

" tentu saja aku tak akan menanyakan apapun padamu, lagipula tak sekali dua kali aku mengalami hal ini saat bangun tidur, oh ya kau masak apa aku lapar sekali" ucap kyuhyun bangkit berdiri menepuk celana pendeknya pelan berusaha mengebaskan debu kecil yang menempel di sana dan berjalan santai menyusul baekhyun ke arah meja makan.

" oii...apa kalian akan berdiri di situ saja, kemarilah ayo makan bersama" ajak kyuhyun menatap heran kelima manusia tampan itu yang terdiam membeku di tempat seolah tertular penyakit mendadak kibum, penyakit bodoh.

" ayo kita makan" sahut jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sambil makan kyuhyun menceritakan semua hal pada kibum dan yang lainnya tanpa di tutupi kebenarannya, entahlah padahal kyuhyun sudah mengatakan jika mereka mengetahui informasi ini resiko bahaya yang akan menyerang mereka tidaklah kecil, bisa saja mereka ikut terseret dengan kekacauan yang melibatkan penelitian ilegal pemerintah itu. Namun mereka tetap bersikeras dan memaksa kyuhyun.

" jadi seperti itu, pemerintah sangat mengerikan kenapa melakukan penelitian seperti itu, dan kenapa pula pemerintah merahasiakan dari masyarakat umum, bukankah kita juga berhak tau?!" ucap kai antusias memgeluarkan pendapatnya.

" mereka sudah memberlalukan jam malam dan patroli di setiap jam di berbagai daerah selama ini, bukankah mereka cukup bertanggung jawab" balas kyuhyun santai seraya mengunyah nasinya.

" lalu...bagaimana dengan manusia terinfekai lainnya? Apa pemetintah membiarkan mereka begitu saja atau...?" tanya kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan nada mengantung menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di keluarkan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun meletakan sumpitnya menatap kibum dan tersenyum penuh arti.

" apalagi...tentu saja pemerintah akan membasmi manusia terinfeksi lainnya, melenyapkan hingga ke akar-akarnya, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan pemerintah tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan memperparah penyebaran dengan semakin banyaknya manusia terinfeksi baru, kau tau umumnya manusia terinfeksi itu makan daging dan minum darah tapi lebih dominan makan otak sih jadi jika populasi manusia terinfeksi melesat cepat apa yang akan terjadi?! Umat manusia akan musnah dan dunia ini akan hancur, makanya alasan pemerintah juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, melenyapkan lebih baik daripada memperburuk keadaan" tambah kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang tersunggih, kibum bahkan mempertanyakan sikap santai kyuhyun saat ini, dalam kasus ini kyuhyun juga manusia terinfeksi tidakah dia merasa cemas dengan kemungkinan tertangkapnya dirinya oleh pemerintah.

" lalu apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah kau juga dalam bahaya? Tanya kibum menyuarakan pikirannya.

" tidak masalah untukku, aku bisa menyembunyikan jati diriku dengan sempurana, lagipula obat yang di berikan baekhyun padaku cukup berfungsi menekan penyebaran virus di tubuhku asal aku tidak mengingit atau melukai seseorang, setidaknya otakku masih waras dengan bantuan obat baekhyun" jawab kyuhyun lagi membuat tubuh kibum membeku seketika mendengar prnuturan santai kyuhyun.

" apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang tergigit?!" tanya kibum tenang berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi gelisahnya di balik wajah datarnya menatap intens kyuhyun.

" hei...sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan ini" ucap kyuhyun menyeringai menatap kibum.

" mungkin seperti itu" jawabnya.

" kalau ada seseorang yang di gigit makhluk terinfeksi yang tidak sempurna maka dia akan berubah seperti makhluk-makhul yang menyerang kalian waktu itu tapi berbeda jika aku yang melakukannya, aku bahkan tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengigit seseorang, kami belum melakukan penelitian tentang hal itu?!" jawab kyuhyun.

" apa maksudmu, kenapa kau berbeda?!" tanya sehun ikut semakin penasaran.

" karena aku special, aku adalah bahan uji coba yang mrndekati sempurna sedangkan makhluk-makhluk yang menyerang kalian adalah produk gagal, seperti itulah" jelas kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

Baekhyun menatap kibum yang menunduk seraya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

" hei...kibum hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu yang kami tidak tau?! Apa kyuhyun nuna mengigitmu tadi?!" tanya baekhyun menatap kibum yang tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Kini semua mata menatap kibum cemas bercampur penasaran begitupun dengan kyuhyun bahkan kini gadis itu menampilkan wajah serius menatap kibum tajam.

" cih...apanya yang mengigit, dia hanya menjilat leherku saja, cepat selesaikan kita pergi sekarang?!" jawab kibum kesal.

" hei...kenapa dari nadamu kau seolah berharap kyuhyun melakukan hal lebih padamu, apa aku salah hyung?!" ledek joon seraya menyeringai dan di hadiahi deathglare mematikan kibum. Melihat itu kyuhyun kembali tertawa cekikikan dengan yang lainnya.

" hei...ngomong-ngmong katamu manusia terinfeksi hanya bisa makan daging dan meminum darah, lalu kenapa kau bisa memakan makanan manusia dengan sikap santai, apa itu hanya kamuflasemu saja untuk menjaga sopan santun di hadapan kami? Tanya joon menatap kyuhyun dengan cengiran yang masih ada di wajahnya.

" tidak seperti itu, percayalah nuna bahkan tak memiliki rasa sopan sebanyak itu, dia itu manusia kurang ajar yang cuek dengan sekitarnya" ucap baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan joon, kyuhyun tidak marah mendapati ucapan baekhyun tentang dirinya malah gadis itu tersenyum lucu saat mendengarnya.

" kau benar baekhyun, aku bukan orang yang sesopan itu, terimah kasih atas pujiannya bacon" ucap kyuhyun senang saat mendengar decakan baekhyun.

" aku bisa makan dengan santai seperti ini juga karena obat yang di teliti ayah kami dan baekhyun melanjutkannya sampai sekarang meski tidak begitu sempurna tapi kurasa cukup asal aku tidak berubah menjadi menjijikan seperti mereka" jawab kyuhyun lagi masih dengan nada santai dan mengangkat sumpitnya lagi mengambil sebuah kimchi dan memakannya.

" apa kau juga makan daging dan meminum darah?!" tanya sehun mengerjabkan matanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapam puppy eyesnya, terlihat lucu namun bukanya ekspresi lucu yang di keluarkan kyuhyun sebaliknya kyuhyun terlihat membeku di tempat bahkan dia menghentikan mengambil makanan dengan sumpit, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit dingin, bahkan baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama diam membeku.

" kurasa sudah cukup membicarakan masalah ini sebaiknya selesaikan makan kalian dan segera pergi, bukankah kalian sedang sibuk menyiapkan promo album terbaru" potong baekhyun dengan suara riang yang di paksakan. Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya dalam keadaan diam, sementara ke lima pemuda itu ikut terdiam tak ingin melanjutkan obrolan yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana ruang makan menjadi sesak secara mendadak. Sementara kibum hanya mengamati kyuhyun dari ekor matanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" wah...wah...sepertinya aku menganggu acara makan seorang tuan putri" ucap seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati sosok wanita yang sedang asyik dengan makan malamnya tanpa menyadari kedatangannya pemuda itu menyeringai menatap seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang sedang berjongkok menyantap seorang manusia yang terlihat sudah mati dengan isi perut yang terurai kemana-mana mengenaskan di tanah menyisahkan aroma besi darah bercampur dengan udara basah malam itu.

" cih...mau apa kau?!" dengus tak suka wanita yang bernama lengkap xi luhan itu menatap tajam pemuda yang kini menatapnya seraya menyeringai-kim junsu- itu seraya meludahkan sebuah tulang manusia dari mulutnya dan kembali mengigit sebuah lengan dengan lebih antusias seolah memakan tanpa jijik daging mentah yang tersaji di hadapannya.

" tak kusangkah kau akan serakus ini princes lu, kau bisa sakit perut jika kau memakannya seorang diri" ucap junsu melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati luhan yang kembali berjongkok menyantap makan malamnya tak menghiraukan junsu yang sedang mengoceh tak penting di belakangnya.

" tutup mulutmu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku dan segeralah pergi dari sini" ucapnya tak suka, tanpa sadar luhan menghentikan aksi makannya menekankan jika dia sangat tidak menyukai kedatangan junsu saat ini.

" cih..., memang sangat sulit mendekatimu princes lu, oke...aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan, yunho...dia ingin bertemu denganmu, segera temui dia, kurasa dia tak suka jika harus menunggu terlalu lama, tak ada bantahan jika kau menginginkan untuk tetap hidup" ucap junsu dengan intonasi suara yang sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, jauh lebih dingin dan jauh lebih berat saat mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban luhan, junsu melangkah menjauh dari wanita itu dan menghilang setelahnya di antara beberapa gedung, sementara luhan, wanita itu hanya termenung terlihat sekali warna merah pada kedua irisnya sedikit berpendar, lima detik setelahnya luhan terlihat mulai mengerakkan tangannya untuk mendekatkan sebuah lengan ke arah mulutnya dan mulai memakan mangsanya hingga tak tersisa, mengacuhkan pesan yang di sampaikan junsu padanya perihal jung yunho.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum dan yang lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkan kediaman kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisahkan kyuhyun dan baekhyun.

" nuna kau baik-baik saja kan?!" tanya baekhyun mendapati kyuhyun yang sedang merenung di depan jendelanya, tak seperti biasanya kyuhyun akan langsung melanjutkan tidurnya lagi seusai makan.

" apa kau memikirkan pertanyaan tadi?!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya memghela nafas berat terlihat sekali ada sebuah beban berat yang menganggunya saat ini perihal pertanyaan yang di lintarkan sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" eomma...setidaknya itu bukan salahmu, eomma yang mengijinkan nuna melakukan hal itu, lagipula apa yang menimpah dirimu juga kesalahan orang tuaku jadi...jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada eomma, nuna?!" ucap baekhyun memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang dengan penuh sayang.

" terima kasih baekhyun, aku...tidak akan pernah lagi memakan daging manusia, aku berjanji hanya cukup sekali aku menyesali keputusanku saat itu, aku minta maaf" jawab kyuhyun.

" tidak apa-apa aku mengerti nuna" balas baekhyun lagi

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum bergerak gelisah dalam mobil vannya. Dia merasakan sensasi terbakar dan panas seolah dirinya sedang di panggang hidup-hidup saat ini dengan keringat yang membasahi setiap jengkal pori-porinya.

" hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan, kau pucat apa kau sakit?!" tanya taemin yang duduk di sebelah kibum seraya menaikan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi kibum.

" kau demam, astaga panas sekali!" pekik taemin.

" benarkah?!" tanya kai dan sehun secara bersamaan dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada kibum.

" astaga benar kau demam dan badanmu panas sekali hyung?!" teriak kai panik.

" manager hyung, apa kita tunda saja wawancaranya dan membawa kibum hyung ke rumah sakit" ucap taemin menatap managernya yang duduk di dekat kursi perngemudi.

" tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh lanjutkan saja wawancaranya aku tidak ingin jadwal kita semakin molor hanya karena aku demam, ini sudah biasa" ucap kibum.

" percayalah...aku baik-baik saja, jadi diam dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kita oke" ucap kibum menatap tajam teman-temannya yang berniat protes tak ingin mendengar bantahan apapun lagi.

Dua jam waktu yang cukup lama namun akhirnya mereka selesai juga dengan sesi wawancara, sementara wajah kibum semakin lama semakin pucat bahkan kini tangan dan kakinya terasa kebas dan mati rasa, kibum sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

" baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya" ucap sang sutradara menyalami member CN dengan wajah sumringah karena acara sesi wawancara mereka sukses tanpa hambatan.

" kau tidak apa-apa wajahmu pucat dan tanganmu dingin sekali kibum-ssi" ucap sang sutradara.

" aku baik-baik saja" jawab kibum dengan senyum lemah. Tatapn mata kibum seakan berkunang-kunang dan segalanya terasa berputar cepat di kepalanya.

BRUK

" Hyuuunngg..." pekik taemin keras menatap kibum yang ambruk di tengah studio.

TBC.

Anyeong haseyo yeorobune...

Lizz lama update ya hehehe maaf ngebuat kalian lama nunggu, oh ya...lizz suka sama review kalian apalagi yang panjang-panjang soalnya lizz hobi juga liatin semua reviewan kalian, dan maaf ya gak bisa bales reviewan kalian satu-satu.

Dan rencananya lizz mau bikin FF baru jika kalian bisa nebak apa yang bakal terjadi sama kibum lizz mau kasih kalian cast di FF baru lizz^^

Udah gitu aja di tunggu reviewnya ya anyeong readernim^^

Ps : FF selanjutnya La Magie De Noel di tunggu ya^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle :**

 **Welcome at Night**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre :**

 **AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary :**

 **kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read That Simple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum mengerjabkan matanya yang seolah di gelayuti oleh berton-ton benda berat, perlahan di edarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan, ternyata dia masih berada di rumahnya, tepatnya apartement pribadi kibum sendiri.

" oh...kibum hyung, kau sudah sadar?!" tanya kai menghampiri kibum dengan sebuah ember yang berisi air dingin di tangannya.

" syukurlah panasmu sudah turun. Kau sih di ajak ke rumah sakit menolak jadinya begini kan, tapi sudahlah aku ambilkan bubur dulu, joon sedang memasak untukmu, tunggu ya?!" ucap kai beranjak pergi menuju ke dapur.

" ugh...apa yang terjadi?!" tanya kibum linglung karena kepalanya masih terasa pening. Diturunkannya kakinya dari atas ranjang dengan perlahan kibum meraih gelas yang berada di samping tempat ditidurnya. Tepat di meja nakas.

Gluk

Gluk

Gluk

Kibum tergesah menyesap cairan bening itu hingga tanpa sadar mulai membasahi dada telanjangnya, tengorokannya benar-benar terasa kering hingga rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kibum meletakan gelas yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja seraya mendesah berat.

" berapa lama aku tertidur?!" tanya kibum sambil merengangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku saat melihat penampakan kai yang datang ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur.

" kau tertidur selama tiga hari dua malam dengan panas tinggi hyung?!" jawab kai di ikuti oleh taemin di belakangnya.

" apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, makanlah sedikit, minum obatmu dan beristirahatlah" ucap taemin duduk di atas ranjang kibum mengambil bubur yang ada di atas nampan dan memberikannya pada kibum. Kibum menatap intens kai dan Taemin selama sepersekian detik.

" kenapa?!" tanya kai bingung saat melihat kibum terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk menatap keduanya.

" tidak...terima kasih" sahut kibum setelahnya dan menerima bubur pemberian taemin. Taemin dan kai beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan kibum. Kibum sungguh tak berselera dengan bubur ayam pemberian taemin tadi. Dengan gusar kibum kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Di otaknya terbayang aliran darah yang tampak mengiurkan di antara kedua leher kai dan Taemin yang sejak tadi terasa sangat mengusik dan mengelitiknya rasa laparnya.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?!" tanya kibum pada angin seraya memejamkan matanya. Kibum membuka matanya yang entah kenapa sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat kekuningan yang berpendar dalam temaramnya senja tanpa penerangan lampu sedikitpun.

Kibum beranjak dari rebahannya mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna gelap. Tanpa pikir panjang kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyelinap keluar tanpa di ketahui oleh teman-temannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hai...Lu...lama tidak berjumpa, kau terlihat semakin menakjubkan dan juga mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan" ucap Kyuhyun menatap sosok luhan yang diam di tempatnya menatap kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

" Yunho...apa dia yang mengutusmu untuk mencariku, tidak...apa dia menyuruhmu untuk menangkapku?!' ucap Kyuhyun menatap dingin luhan yang masih berdiri diam dalam kebungkaman.

" kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab apapun kyu, kau pasti tau apa yang yunho inginkan" sahut luhan menatap kyuhyun intens.

" kau bisa menolaknya, Lu...kau tau ini tidak benar, kita masih bisa mencari cara lain?!" balas kyuhyun menatap Luhan dalam.

" aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa, dialah yang memberikan hidup padaku"

" hidup seperti monster, itukah yang kau maksud Lu, itu bukanlah kehidupan, kau...berubah menjadi bukan dirimu, apa ini kehidupan yang kau maksud dan kau inginkan?!" ujar kyuhyun dingin.

" tutup mulutmu, aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu kyu?!" luhan mengeram berbahaya mulai terpancing seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menghindar dengan bersalto berputar ke belakang dan melakukan tendangan memutar ke arah kepala luhan membuat gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu terpental.

" sayang sekali, kau bukanlah tandinganku Xi luhan" ucap Kyuhyun dingin menatap angkuh menuju ke arah luhan berada.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar bahkan polisipun tak sanggup untuk mengejar dan menyamai kecepatan motor kibum yang melintas dan membela malam menuju ke kediaman kyuhyun, namun tak berapa lama kibum memelankan laju motornya seraya mengendus udara malam, seakan mengetahui jika aroma yang menguat di udara malam adalah aroma tubuh yang sangat familiar di Indra penciumannya. Aroma milik Kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun..." gumam kibum pelan membuat manik gelapnya benar-benar berubah menjadi kuning secara cepat. Kibum melajukan motornya ke asal aroma tubuh kyuhyun hingga membuatnya sampai di sebuah reruntuhan gedung yang terbengkalai beberapa tahun itu yang menunjukan kesan angker dan terasa mencekam.

Sementara itu terlihat kyuhyun telah di kepung oleh beberapa manusia terinfeksi yang masih sadar dan yang sudah nyaris menjadi mayat hidup dengan berbagai luka membusuk di tubuhnya, membuat kyuhyun sedikit kuwalahan melawan mereka sendirian, apalagi dengan kedatangan Junsu dan Yoochun belum lagi serangan membabi buta yang di lancarkan luhan padanya sejak tadi membuat kyuhyun terpojok. Bahkan saat ini kyuhyun tengah berusaha menahan serangan ketiga manusia terinfeksi yang masih sadar (luhan, Junsu dan Yoochun) membuatnya terpental jauh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebelum tubuh kyuhyun benar-benar menghantam tembok kibum berlari dan menangkap tubuh kyuhyun dalam dekapannya membuat keduanya terjatuh namun tidak sampai menabrak tembok.

" kim kibum, sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya kyuhyun terkejut mendapati pemuda datar itu berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

" aku hanya mengikuti aroma tubuhmu kyu, siapa mereka? kenapa mereka menyerangmu?!" tanya kibum tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari ketiga manusia terinfeksi yang masih sadar.

" tidak...tidak...kau tidak boleh ada di sini pergi dari sini kibum, kau akan membuat nyawamu sendiri dalam bahaya, pergi dari sini?!" panik kyuhyun karena kibum tak menangapi apapun yang di ucapkan kyuhyun.

" baiklah aku akan pergi...setelah kita selesai dengan ini semua, aku perlu bicara denganmu kyu" ucap Kibum menatap kyuhyun yang mengeram karena sikap keras kepala kibum yang di rasa tidak pada tempatnya.

" jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini kau akan berubah menjadi mayat, bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun menyerah.

Berdua akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melawan luhan, Junsu dan Yoochun secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangkah jika kibum bisa sekuat itu sampai membuat Junsu dan Yoochun yang menjadi lawannya terdorong mundur dan kewalahan.

" aku tak menyangkah jika kau akan menjadi partner bertarungku, aku sedikit kagum pada kemampuan bela dirimu kim kibum" ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil.

" kurasa kau belum sepenuhnya tau tentang diriku" balas kibum ikut menyeringai kemudian.

" siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Junsu pada kibum.

" aku kim kibum, apa masih belum jelas kyuhyun memanggilku tadi, apa kau tuli?!" sahut kibum dengan nada sing a songnya, bernada santai dan teekesan sangat dingin di pendengaran junsu, berniat menantang Junsu.

" baumu...?!" ucap Yoochun mengantungkan kalimatnya di udara seraya mengendus udara berusaha mengumpulkan aroma tubuh kibum yang menguar di udara dalam Indra penciumannya.

" unik...apa kau spesimen baru pemerintah hah?!" tanya Yoochun menatap kibum intens, seolah tertarik.

" menurutmu, apa kau takut?!" tanya kibum dengan nada menantang tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa takut yang terpancar di kedua manik gelap kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum intens, kyuhyun bahkan baru menyadarinya jika aroma tubuh kibum sedikit berbeda dari terakhir yang di ketahuinya, sekarang aroma tubuh kibum jauh lebih memabukan dari pertama mereka bertemu.

" aku benci dengan makhluk sombong sepertimu" ucap Junsu menatap kibum tajam dan mulai menyerangnya lagi. Meski kibum terlihat santai menghadapi mereka berdua tak dapat di pungkiri jika Junsu dan Yoochun adalah lawan yang berat untuk kibum.

" hei kyu...perhatikan pertarunganmu sendiri " bisik luhan yang datang menyerang serta melancarkan tendangan memutar namun dengan gesit kyuhyun dapat menghindar dan menahan kaki luhan dengan gerak cepat kyuhyun menangkap kaki luhan dan melempar tubuh kecil gadis mungil itu keras hingga menabrak tembok jauh di belakangnya. Mata kyuhyun melebar tatkala melihat Junsu berniat menyerang kibum dengan mengunakan besi karatan yang di temukannya entah di mana.

" kibuuummm..." jerit kyuhyun saat tanpa sadar iris selelehan karamel miliknya melihat sebuah besi panjang melesat tepat ke arah kibum dan menancap sempurna ke dalam perutnya hingga menembus ke ke punggung kibum, membuat pemuda datar itu terdiam dengan darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya dan ambruk seketika. Melihat itu kyuhyun berlari melesat cepat menahan tubuh kibum sebelum menyentuh tanah.

" tidak...tidak...jangan mati bangunlah" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk menahan kepala kibum seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda datar itu.

JDUAK...

BRAKk...

" uhg...uhuk..uhuk...sialan" kyuhyun mengerang saat luhan menendangnya hingga terpental dan menabrak tembok.

" khukhukhu...sayang sekali manusia itu sudah mati, jadi menyerahlah kyu, kami hanya butuh sample darahmu dan sedikit sample dari daging dan cairan otakmu juga, bukankah itu tidak sulit untukmu?!" ucap Junsu berdiri di depan kyuhyun seraya menjambak surai karamel kyuhyun.

" aarrrggghh...dalam mimpimu brengsek" kyuhyun meludah dan meninju wajah Junsu yang terkecoh oleh raut tak berdaya kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap Junsu dapat menghindar menarik kyuhyun kasar dan membantingnya ke tanah membuat kyuhyun menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" sialan...kalian " bisik kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Saking asyiknya mereka menyiksa kyuhyun mereka bahkan tak menyadari jika kedua manik beda warna milik kibum telah terbuka. Kibum berdiri dalam diam menatap ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang di siksa dengan manik dua warnanya-emas dan merah darah-dengan gerakan pelan kibum menarik batangan besi keluar dari tubuhnya. Setelah sepenuhnya terlepas kibum memutar pelan dan mengambil ancang-ancang dan tanpa ragu melemparkannya tepat ke arah kepala Junsu membuat besi tajam itu sukses menembus kepalanya, membuat Junsu ambruk seketika.

" kalian terlalu bersenang-senang hingga melupakanku" ucap Kibum menatap dingin dan menyeringai kemudian. Luhan dan Yoochun terlihat terbelalak kaget saat melihat penampakan kibum yang bahkan bisa berdiri tegak dengan perut yang masih mengucurkan darah segar, bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampulkan rasa kesakitan saat lukanya terbuka semakin lebar.

Cepat kibum berlari ke arah Yoochun dan melesakan tinjunya kuat hingga bunyi retakan tulangnya terdengar di telinga kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kibum dengan segala perubahannya yang sangat ekstrem dan terlihat luar biasa.

" apakah dia terinfeksi?! Dia terlalu kuat dan terlihat luar biasa dengan kemampuannya, dia nyaris seperti dirimu?!" gumam luhan pada kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan raut wajah syoknya.

" aku tidak tau, terakhir kali kulihat dia adalah manusia biasa Lu" sahut kyuhyun sama bingungnya.

" kurasa kau harus meneliti dia, tidak ada manusia yang masih bisa berdiri kokoh setelah di tusuk seperti itu" ucap Luhan pada kyuhyun. Bahkan kedua gadis itu tidak sadar jika tengah berdiskusi layaknya teman lama.

" kau benar, aku harus membawanya ke rumahku, kurasa baekhyun bisa menjelaskannya lada kita nanti setelah dia melakukan penelitian pada kibum" sahut kyuhyun serta menatap intens ke arah luhan.

" maukah kau membantuku Lu?!" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

" hah...sepertinya ini akan sulit, aku pasti akan terkena masalah dengan Yunho tapi apa boleh buat" ucap luhan pada akhirnya menyetujui usul kyuhyun.

" sebaiknya kau hentikan dia sebelum membunuh Yoochun dan semakin berakibat fatal ke depannya, aku tak mau berurusan dengan Yunho lebih jauh" ucap luhan masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

" kibummie, hentikan...ayo pergi dari sini" tanpa menunggu kyuhyun menyeret tubuh kibum dan menjauh dari area gedung tua itu di ikuti oleh luhan yang berlari di belakangnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tubuh mungil pemuda itu berlari di jalanan malam yang gelap dengan tergesah. Keringat menderas mengalir dari celah pori-porinya meluncur begitu saja dari dahinya efek ketakutan dan kecemasan yang berlebihan.

" Hosh...hosh..."

Pemuda mungil itu~byun baekhyun~menarik paksa pagar besi yang mengelilingi rumah bak kastil berhantu itu dengan sekali dorongan. Matanya melihat kesekelilingnya dan sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan jantung yang berpacu bagai sebuah meriam perang yang berdegung dengan letusan yang memekakan telinga, tanpa menunggu baekhyun berlari membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan suara bantingan keras. Baekhyun berdiri memunggungi pintu dengan nafas tersengal tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah merosot pelan hingga bersandar di pintu.

" sialan...sialan...harusnya aku tidak keluar, jantungku...sialan" umpat baekhyun dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Entah saat ini dia merasa ketakutan atau hal lain mengingat kejadian yang mengancam jiwa sekaligus mendebarkan tadi, saat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang manusia terinfeksi yang terlihat cukup seksi di matanya.

" Hoi...byun B ada apa?! Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan lagi?!" tanya luhan yang sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut bersedekap di depan dada seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, terlihat sangat santai sekali. Baekhyun terpekik untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendapati salah satu manusia terinfeksi lainnya berhasil masuk dan menyusup ke dalam rumahnya.

" Lu...luhan...apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?! Ba~bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?!" cicit baekhyun panik dengan suara tertahan. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari luar biasa menakutkan dan mengejutkan untuk seorang byun baekhyun.

" menurutmu?!" jawab luhan kembali melemparkan tanya pada baekhyun, berteka-teki membuat pemuda mungil itu seketika menelan ludahnya gugup seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud Luhan adalah jika wanita cantik tapi lebih menyerupai iblis itu akan memakannya sebentar lagi.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak meliar, hanya satu orang yang terpikir di otaknya saat ini. "KYUHYUN" cari kyuhyun dan nyawamu akan terselamatkan.

" Nu~nnaa...kyuhyun nunnaaa" jerit baekhyun berlari ke arah tangga guna mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, baekhyun berharap jika kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari luhan saat ini, sungguh byun baekhyun sangat ketakutan.

" hoi...hoi...jangan kesana, hei...byun B..Tsk...astaga kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu setiap kali bertemu denganku" ucap luhan seraya mengerang frustasi.

" hei...aku sudah memperingatkanmu, byun B " teriak luhan agar suaranya di dengar oleh baekhyun yang bahkan sudah tak perduli dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan menjauh dari jangkauan luhan.

Baekhyun terus berlari di dalam lorong panjang itu mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, sesekali matanya bergerak liar menengok ke belakang berjaga-jaga siapa tau luhan akan menyerangnya tanpa suara. Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Namun gerakannya melambat karena mendengar sebuah erangan pelan dari dalam ruangan membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika.

" tidak...jangan katakan jika rumahnya sudah di serang oleh para manusia terinfeksi itu" batin baekhyun berteriak. Dengan tekad baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun, meski dia harus mati setidaknya dia harus menolong nunanya.

Ceklek

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" eh...apa..." baekhhun membeku dengan tatapan horor melihat apapun yang di lakukan kyuhyun dengan seorang pemuda yang kini sedang bergumul seru di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, mereka bercinta.

" sudah aku bilang jangan naik, kau sih tidak percaya" ucap Luhan yang entah kapan tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di samping baekhyun, menutup pintu kamar yang terbuka itu seraya mengambil alih jemari baekhhun dan menyeret pemuda Linglung itu menjauh dari kamar kihyun couple dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

" itu...kyuhyun nuna...mereka...bagaimana...hahaha...apa yang mereka lakukan...hahaha...astaga...aku bingung sungguh, itu kibum hyungkan, astaga dia bisa tertular, ini terlalu...aku..." racau baekhyun tertawa seperti orang gila seraya melakukan gerakan jari yang terlihat aneh sambil berputar-putar tak jelas dan pingsan setelahnya.

" Astaga..." Luhan mendesah frustasi dan menyeret tubuh ringan pemuda mungil itu.

Sungguh berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karena jantung seorang byun baekhyun tidak terbuat dari kue atau bukan buatan tangan manusia kalau tidak mungkin sudah sejak tadi baekhyun akan mengalami gagal jantung saking mengejutkannya kejadian yang di alami seharian ini.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle :**

 **Welcome at Night**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre :**

 **AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary :**

 **kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read That Simple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang hanya diam dan duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan tenang, bahkan sama sekali tak terdengar erangan rasa sakit yang keluar dari mulutnya Lantara luka tusuk yang di terimanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, sungguh Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangkah jika Kibum masih bisa berdiri normal setelah apa yang dia alami.

"Buka kaosmu, aku akan mengobati lukamu Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan kotak p3k di tangannya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, entah apa maksud tatapan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?!, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun balas menatap Kibum dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Tidak ada!" balas Kibum penuh ke ambiguan dan melepas kaosnya begitu saja memperlihatkan luka tusuk mengerikan tepat di tengah-tengah perutnya. Kyuhyun mengamati dengan heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti~harusnya kau sudah mati setelah mereka menusukmu seperti ini, bahkan luka ini tembus hingga ke belakang tubuhmu" heran Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Hei~" Kyuhyun terpekik kaget saat melihat punggung Kibum dan menatap tajam Kibum setelahnya. "Katakan padaku kau siapa?!" tanyanya dengan nada tajam penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

"Aku Kibum, bukankah kau juga sudah tau itu!" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau bukan manusia, katakan siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maumu?!" tanya Kyuhyun berdiri dan sedikit mengeluarkan sikap waspadanya.

"Aku manusia asal kau tau!" jawab Kibum memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi berlebihan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kau bukan manusia, mana mungkin ada manusia normal yang sepertimu, bahkan luka tusuk yang seharusnya ada di punggungmu menghilang, cara penyembuhan dan regenerasi yang begitu cepat bukanlah contoh dari manusia normal" desis Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum.

Kibum mendesah dan berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun memenjarakan Kyuhyun di antara dirinya dan tembok. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga membuatku menjadi seperti ini?!" bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun. Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap iris selelehan caramel milik Kyuhyun yang membulat tak mengerti, sebelum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab Kibum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir tebal semerah darah miliknya. Serangan Kibum yang mendadak itu tak mampu untuk di hindari oleh Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang terasa menakjubkan dan memabukan membuatnya melayang dalam sekejap.

"Kyu aku sudah memeriksa~astaga" ucapan Luhan terhenti lantara melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya, Luhan berdecih lirih "setidaknya tutup pintu dulu, baka" ucap Luhan membanting pintu agar tertutup dan berlalu dengan gerutuan di bibir mungilnya.

Kedua makhluk itu bahkan tak terpengaruh meski telah di pergoki oleh Luhan. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan nafas yang memburu bahkan tangannya kini mulai mencengkeram erat leher dan surai pemuda tampan itu "kau benar-benar membuatku gila Kim Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gairah yang terpancar dari dalam kedua iris caramelnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Kibum kembali menarik gadis itu dan kembali melumat bibir semerah plum itu dengan lebih dalam. Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur dengan bibir yang masih saling bertaut dan lidah yang saling membelit. Kibum menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang dan mulai menindinya.

"Kau bahkan membuatku lebih gila lagi, Kyu" ucap Kibum serak penuh penekanan seraya menjilat dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah di leher Kyuhyun yang membuat gadis itu mendesah keras hanya dengan sentuhan kecil yang Kibum berikan padanya. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Kibum mensejajarkan dengan kepalanya dan menatap manik gelap itu dengan lebih intens.

"Apa perutmu tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukannya?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Bahkan Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan otaknya saat menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh di lakukannya pada manusia.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, bahkan jika luka ini mengkhawatirkan harusnya aku sudah mati beberapa jam yang lalu karena kehabisan darah tidakkah menurutmu aku sama sepertimu?!" tanya Kibum seraya menelanjangi Kyuhyun tanpa menuai protes gadis itu. Kyuhyun mendesah saat Kibum dengan beraninya menarik bra warna hitam milik Kyuhyun dengan mengunakan mulutnya hingga tanpa sengaja mengigit puting yang sudah menengang di baliknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau tunggu?!" ujar Kyuhyun menantang, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Kibum menyeringai dan kembali menyerang bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas salah satu payudara milik gadis itu yang kembali meloloskan erangan nikmat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Baekhyun berlari kencang dengan nafas yang memburu, niat awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya namun siapa yang menyangkah jika dirinya malah harus berhadapan dengan beberapa demon haus darah yang mengejarnya karena mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan aroma busuk demon-demon itu mulai membuat perut Baekhyun mual, dan demi keidiotan Patrick star kenapa Baekhyun malah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gang sempit dan membuatnya berakhir dengan menemui jalan buntu.

"Sial~hosh...hosh..." ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua netra coklatnya yang menjelajahi sekitarnya dengan penuh kepanikan mencoba mencari jalan lain agar dirinya bisa lolos dari kejaran beberapa demon yang berlari dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" gumamnya dengan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu takut hingga membuat netra coklatnya mulai di penuhi kystal bening. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat takut.

"Untuk saat ini setidaknya aku harus bertahan hidup lebih dulu" gumam Baekhyun nyaris terisak kemudian meraih sebuah besi kecil Sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengerang frustasi karena hanya benda itu saja yang dapat dia temukan di gang sempit itu.

"Mendekat~mereka mendekat, matilah aku~nuna kau ada di mana?!" jerit Baekhyun dalam hati penuh dengan keputusasaan.

"Gyaaaaaa..." jerit Baekhyun sekuat tenaga berniat melawan, mereka yang sangat banyak berdatangan dari setiap penjuru.

Klontang

Besi yang di pegang Baekhyun terlempar dua meter di depannya dengan dirinya yang jatuh terduduk akibat kibasan salah satu demon yang kini mengeram marah kearahnya "Hosh~hosh~aku akan mati" tanpa sadar kystal bening itu sudah menetes dari balik lembaran bulu matanya, sudah cukup rasanya, kalin ini mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan selamat.

Beberapa demon mulai mendekati Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan pasrah.

"Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupku, maafkan aku nuna jika aku berakhir di sini karena kenodohanku" bisik Baekhyun dalam hati hingga bunyi suara keras benda terjatuh dan menabrak tembok terdengar dalam pendengarannya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian Baekhyun membuka matanya, sedikit tertegun karena mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan surai hitamnya yang berdiri menjulang tepat di depannya, si pelaku utama yang membuat beberapa demon terdorong mundur, bahkan penampakannya terlihat sangat tenang dan terlihat kokoh saat mendapati banyaknya jumlah demon yang ada di depannya.

"Bangunlah jika kau tidak ingin mati disini?!" suara berat itu sejenak membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun berdiri dengan sikap waspada menatap pemuda itu yang bergerak lincah menyerang dan memisahkan beberapa tubuh para demon, bahkan Baekhyun sempat membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat kekuatan dan basik pemuda itu yang terlihat menakjubkan di matanya. lihat saja raut wajah tenang tak berekspresi miliknya saat menghadapi demon-demon itu.

Para demon itu mengeram sesaat sebelum menghilang di kegelapan sepertinya mereka tau jika mereka tidak akan menang melawan sosok sempurna yang terlihat menakjubkan di depannya. Mungkin insting mereka mengatakan jika makhluk tampan yang ada di depannya itu jauh lebih kuat dan mengerikan di banding mereka dan hal itu Pula yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menelan ludahnya keluh, baru saja sedetik yang lalu dia sudah bernafas dengan lega karena sudah terbebas dari kejaran para demon kini dia malah di hadapkan dengan makhluk yang bahkan terlihat jauh lebih kuat hingga membuat para demon itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan tak berurusan dengannya,

Glup

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lagi gugup dan melangkah mundur mengambil langkah mundur saat wajah tampan adonis milik pemuda itu dengan manik coklatnya yang tajam mulai menatap Baekhyun yang membuat persendian Baekhyun serasa melemas.

"Pergilah~" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya menyuruh Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun melesat pergi dan berlari cepat menghindar sejauh mungkin dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"tidak biasanya kau membiarkan mangsa empuk sepertinya kabur begitu saja, Kris" tanya sesosok bayangan gelap yang muncul di belakang pemuda yang di panggil Kris itu. Sebenarnya Kris cukup bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri bahkan tatapan matanya tak teralihkan dari sosok mungil yang telah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kita pergi Chan" jawab Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat si sosok bayangan gelap itu mendengus mendengar jawaban Kris yang di rasa sangat tidak memuaskannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Baekhyun terus berlari seperti seorang yang kesetanan, bahkan dia mengabaikan tatapan dan gumaman protes beberapa orang yang di tabraknya di jalanan itu.

"Taksi~" jerit Baekhyun lantang menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memasuki mobil itu cepat. Sungguh rasanya Baekhyun tidak memiliki jantung lagi saat mengalami kejadian itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun meraba dadanya yang seolah menghentak-hentak keras.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?!" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyangkah jika pemuda itu melepaskannya dengan mudah dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun terdiam mencoba untuk tidak terkaku memikirkannya untuk kali ini dia masih hidup itulah yang terpenting.

"Maaf sudah sampai tuan" ujar sang supir taksi menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi anehnya. Baekhyun tersadar dan mengumam tidak jelas sebelum merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan uang pada sang supir taksi. Baekhyun turun dengan ekspresi waspada, Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menatap ke arah jalan setapak yang ada di depannya dan pemuda mungil itu kembali mengerang pasalnya perlu beberapa waktu hingga dia bisa mencapai rumahnya dengan cepat.

"Haaaa~" Baekhyun menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari sekuat tenaga yang dia mampu agar bisa mencapai rumah kastilnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun masih sedikit khawatir jika ada seseorang yang ataupun para demon yang kembali menyerangnya meski ini masih sore namun karena mendung membuat jalan menuju rumahnya semakin terlihat mengerikan.

Akhirnya bangunan kuno dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa dengan campuran mediteranian itu tampak di kedua bola matanya, Baekhyun semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

"Sedikit lagi bertahan Baekhyun" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan tergesah Baekhyun membuka pintu pagar tanpa mengunci dan berlari tergesah menuju pintu rumahnya membukannya kasar dalam sekali hentakan dan membantingnya keras. Keringat banyak bercucuran di kening Baekhyun dengan jantung yang nyaris mengelinding kemana-mana, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, syukurlah dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya dalam keadaan selamat.

" Hoi...byun B ada apa?! Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan lagi?!" tanya Luhan yang sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut bersedekap di depan dada seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, terlihat sangat santai sekali. Baekhyun terpekik untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendapati salah satu manusia terinfeksi lainnya berhasil masuk dan menyusup ke dalam rumahnya.

" Lu...luhan...apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?! Ba~bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?!" cicit baekhyun panik dengan suara tertahan. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari luar biasa menakutkan dan mengejutkan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" menurutmu?!" jawab Luhan kembali melemparkan tanya pada Baekhyun, berteka-teki membuat pemuda mungil itu seketika menelan ludahnya gugup seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud Luhan adalah jika wanita cantik tapi lebih menyerupai iblis itu akan memakannya sebentar lagi.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak meliar, hanya satu orang yang terpikir di otaknya saat ini. "KYUHYUN" cari kyuhyun dan nyawamu akan terselamatkan.

" Nu~nnaa...Kyuhyun nunnaaa" jerit baekhyun berlari ke arah tangga guna mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, Baekhyun berharap jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Luhan saat ini, sungguh Byun Baekhyun sangat ketakutan.

" hoi...hoi...jangan kesana, hei...Byun B..Tsk...astaga kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu setiap kali bertemu denganku" ucap Luhan seraya mengerang frustasi.

" hei...aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Byun B " teriak luhan agar suaranya di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah tak perduli dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan menjauh dari jangkauan Luhan.

Baekhyun terus berlari di dalam lorong panjang itu mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, sesekali matanya bergerak liar menengok ke belakang berjaga-jaga siapa tau Luhan akan menyerangnya tanpa suara. Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Namun gerakannya melambat karena mendengar sebuah erangan pelan dari dalam ruangan membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika.

" tidak...jangan katakan jika rumahnya sudah di serang oleh para manusia terinfeksi itu" batin Baekhyun berteriak. Dengan tekad Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, meski dia harus mati setidaknya dia harus menolong nunanya.

Ceklek

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" eh...apa..." Baekhyun membeku dengan tatapan horor melihat apapun yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dengan seorang pemuda yang kini sedang bergumul seru di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, mereka bercinta. Saling mengerang dan bergerak liar dengan desahan erotis yang lolos begitu saja dari mulut mereka yang saling melumat.

" sudah aku bilang jangan naik, kau sih tidak percaya" ucap Luhan yang entah kapan tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun, menutup pintu kamar yang terbuka itu seraya mengambil alih jemari dingin Baekhyun dan menyeret pemuda Linglung itu menjauh dari kamar kihyun couple dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Baekhyun terdiam membeku bahkan masih segar dalam otaknya bagaimana erotisnya Kibum yang bergerak cepat di atas tubuh nunanya dengan desahan terdengar membakar sekujur tubuhnya tanpa ampun dan tanpa sensor terus terulang di otaknya yang tiba-tiba terasa mengosong sesaat karena terkejut.

" itu...Kyuhyun nuna...mereka...bagaimana...hahaha...apa yang mereka lakukan...hahaha...astaga...aku bingung sungguh, itu kibum hyungkan, kenapa dia bisa ada di sana~ astaga dia bisa tertular, ini terlalu...aku..." racau Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang gila seraya melakukan gerakan jari yang terlihat aneh sambil berputar-putar tak jelas dan pingsan setelahnya.

" Astaga..." Luhan mendesah frustasi dan menyeret tubuh ringan pemuda mungil itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Rahang Kibum mengertat dan mengeram bersamaan saat dirinya telah sampai pada puncak orgasmenya. Kibum menatap intens wajah gadis di bawahnya yang terlihat berkilau itu sampai saat tatapan matanya mengabur dan berakhir dengan dirinya ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie~yak~Kim Kibum~" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit panik karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kibumnya yang masih diam tak bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuh Kibum ke arah samping dan memutus penyatuan mereka. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras karena melihat banyaknya darah yang kembali mengucur deras dari dalam perut Kibum yang terluka. "Sial~sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kibum" tanya Kyuhyun panik dan segera melompat untuk mengambil kotak P3k yang terjatuh dan tercecer di lantai. Segera saja Kyuhyun melakukan pertolongan pertamanya dan menghentikan pendarahan pada perut Kibum dan mengolesinya sebuah obat hasil penemuannya dengan Baekhyun setelahnya Kyuhyun membungkusnya dengan perban kain kasa. Memakaikan celana seadanya pada pemuda telanjang itu. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat dengan berbagai spekulasi yang terlintas di otaknya. "Ini rumit tapi aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri masih melihat Kibum dengan tatapan meneliti. Dia turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan celana dalamnya dan sebuah kaos bersih dari dalam lemari tanpa mau repot untuk memakai bra. Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari ke arah pintu keluar menuju koridor mencari keberadaan Baekhyun atau Luhan.

"Lu~Bacon kalian ada di mana?!' teriak Kyuhyun berlari membuka satu pintu ke pintu yang lainnya. " sial~kemana mereka sebenarnya, ah~god, bagus Kyu kau meninggalkan Baekhyun berkeliaran di luar sana sendirian, sialan" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi karena dia tau jika Baekhyun tengah membuntutinya sejak tadi dan kini keberadaan Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa di endusnya. Cepat Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu utama berniat mencari Baekhyun saat sebelum sebuah suara meneriakkan dan memanggil namanya.

"Oi~Kyu, kau mau kemana?!"

"God~Lu aku harus mencari Baekhyun sekarang?!"

Luhan mengernyit melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. "Dengan pakaian seperti itu?!" tanya Luhan menatap penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

Sial, bahkan Kyuhyun lupa jika dirinya saat ini hanya memakai celana dalam dan sebuah kaos tanp bra. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya keras. Dan berlari ke arah tangga berniat mengambil pakaiannya yang tersisa.

"Hei~idiot Baekhyun ada di sini?!" ucap Luhan menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun, "dia pingsan gara-gara melihatmu bercinta secara live dengan Kibum" ucap Luhan santai menautkan kedua lengannya di atas dada seraya bersandar di pintu dapur.

"Bercinta~Baekhyun melihatku?!" tanya Kyuhyun bodoh seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk pasti. "Damn, jadi yang membuka pintu kamarku adalah Baekhyun?!" tanya Kyuhyun setengah menjerit dan Luhan kembali mengangguk. "Lain kali jika kau ingin melakukan hal tidak benar pastikan pintu kamarmu terkunci, baka" ujar Luhan dengan tatapan malas. "Kemarilah Baekhyun ada di sini?!" ajak Luhan tanpa di suruh dua kali Kyuhyun melesat cepat melewati Luhan memasuki dapur.

"Baekki~kau sudah sadar, ah~syukurlah" ucap Kyuhyun ceria melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengompres wajahnya dengan air hangat.

"Yak~nuna apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kibum, kau tau bahkan ciuman saja bisa membuatnya tertular apa kau bodoh" sembur Baekhyun menghempaskan kain kompresnya dan menatap Kyuhyun marah.

"Yeah~itulah Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Luhan dengan nada mengejek dan di hadiahi tatapan mematikan milik Kyuhyun namun Luhan tidak perduli dan tetap acuh.

Kyuhyun berjengkit kaget saat melihat ekspresi wajah murka adik kecilnya itu.

"Tunggu sebelum kau memarahiku dengarkan aku dulu oke" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan terangkat berusaha menghadang pukulan Baekhyun yang siap melayang kapan saja kearahnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Kibum dan kau harus memeriksanya!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, efectnya terlalu cepat sudah kuduga jika~" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Kyuhyun kembali berkata.

"Tidak Baekki. Dia sudah aneh sebelum aku tidur dengannya kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan jika tidak percaya, dia~seolah berubah bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri, waktu itu aku bertarung dengan Junsu dan Yoochun dan Kibum berada di sana dia menolongku dan ikut memasuki pertarunhan, bahkan dia telah tertusuk di perutnya hingga tembus ke punggung namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dia tidak sekarat ataupun mati, dia bangkit berdiri dan bahkan bisa mencabut besi yang menusuk perutnya sendiri, dia juga berhasil mengalahkan Junsu dan Yoochun, dan waktu aku mengobatinya, luka di punggungnya tertutup dengan sendirinya dalam waktu singkat dan luka di perutnya terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Kurasa memang Kibum bukanlah manusia sempurna, aju sedikit mencium aroma Demon dalam tubuhnya dan sedikit aroma aneh, entahlah aku tidak bisa memastikannya, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuh Kibum sebelumnya" tambah Luhan mengeluarkan spekulasinya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Dan sewaktu kami selesai melakukannya dia ambruk dengan luka yang terbuka kembali dengan darah yang terasa seperti aroma darah milik manusia, aromanya tubuhnya kembali seperti saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada di kamarku"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan Luhan keluar dari dapur sebelum berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Nuna~benahi dulu pakaianmu astaga, kau ini wanita" ucap Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya sendiri dan seakan tersadar. "Kau terlihat benar-benar berantakan sekali Kyu, aku akan menyusul Baekhyun" sambung Luhan seraya melenggang pergi dengan gerakan anggun.

"Hah~apa salahnya aku hanya terlalu panik tadi, Tsk~" ucap Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri dan menunduk menatap dadanya sendiri dengan puting yang mencuat di dalam kaos tipisnya dan sebuah celana dalam transparan berwarna hitam yang di kenakannya.

"Astaga~aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan" desah Kyuhyun dan bergegas kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya serta menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian layak.

TBC

Big thanks untuk kalian semua yang telah setia membaca, menunggu, mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle :**

 **Welcome at Night**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre :**

 **AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary :**

 **kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read That Simple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kai berlari cemas dengan wajah setengah paniknya menuju ruang tamu, ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di sana bersama manager mereka~U-Kwon.

"Hei~guys... kalian melihat Kibum Hyung keluar?!" tanya Kai pada keempat orang yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?!, Kibum tidak ada di kamarnya?!" tanya U-Kwon~selaku manager mereka balik bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

Kai mengeleng. "Tidak ada, nihil, dia menghilang" jawab Kai lagi dengan gestur tangan yang saling menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Astaga kapan dia pergi, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berjalan keluar?!" desah Taemin wajah tampannya menyiratkan rasa cemas sekarang.

"Kenapa Kibum Hyung jadi merepotkan sih, kenapa dia kabur segala?!" runtuk Joon. "Sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau benar dan dia masih sakit kita tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu hal buruk menimpanya, akan ada masalah besar bila hal itu terjadi, apa jangan-jangan dia di culik?!" ucap Kai dengan wajah horornya.

"Jangan bercanda mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu, tidak akan mudah menumbangkan Kibum Hyung meski dia sedang sekarat sekalipun" ucap Sehun membalas ucapan berlebihan milik Kai dengan suara datar dan wajah poker face andalannya.

"Kau benar itu sangat mustahil terjadi." Kai membenarkan ucapan Sehun setelahnya masih memasang mimik wajah bodoh sok pintarnya. Mereka semua tau karena albino itu mengatakan fakta yang sesungguhnya meski terlihat kalem, tenang dan sedikit pemalas Kibum adalah lelaki tangguh yang sulit untuk di tumbangkan. lelaki itu memang tak terkalahkan. Bahkan semua member Code Name tidak terkecuali sang manager mengakui jika daya bertahan hidup Kibum sangatlah kuat. Jika Kibum di biarkan berkeliaran di tengah rawa-rawa penuh binatang buas yang berkeliaran bisa di pastikan Kibum mampu bertahan hidup dan hewan-hewan buas itulah yang berakhir mengenaskan di tangannya. Kalian belum mengerti betapa mengerikannya si muka datar.

"Apa kalian tau kira-kira kemana Kibum pergi?!" tanya U-Kwon pada ke empat artisnya, dia harus segera mencari pemuda datar itu sebelum dia menciptakan masalah baru muncul apalagi jika masalah itu muncul dengan di ikuti oleh sebuah scandal, pasti itu buruk.

"Aku tidak tau, apa dia pulang ke rumahnya, apa Kibum hyung punya kebiasaan selalu bermanja-manja dengan ibunya ketika dia sakit" ujar Joon menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin, jika itu kau aku percaya" balas Sehun seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Joon hanya bisa mencebik protes pada pemuda Pale itu dan menendang pahanya keras. Mereka semua terdiam lama~berfikir.

"Kurasa aku tau kemana dia pergi?!" jawab Kai menatap keempat orang itu dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

Mereka sadar hanya satu kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepala mereka. "Rumah Kyuhyun" jawab Sehun dan Taemin secara bersamaan.

"Binggo" jawab Kai dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa Kibum hyung harus kesana?! Yakin sekali sih?!" Jonn bertanya dengan tampang tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat jika Kibum Hyung sangat tergila-gila dengan wanita itu, dia bahkan rela di jadikan budak olehnya" Kai mengucapkan dengan wajah sok taunya tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang" putus U-Kwon meraih mantelnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang santai menuju pintu keluar di ikuti oleh keempat pemuda lainnya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Ini aneh~kenapa bisa begini?!" gumam Baekhyun terheran-heran dengan alis yang saling bertaut menatap tabung-tabung kaca berbentuk silinder panjang yang ada di tangannya. Matanya fokus menatap cairan berwarna merah muda itu. "Aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa aku sudah menemukan antigennya" gumam Baekhyun sedikit ada rona cerah di pipinya dan sebersit pancaran bahagia di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau yakin?!" tanya Luhan sedikit sangsi, pasalnya dia dulu pernah melakukan percobaan juga dan hasilnya selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan karena serum yang salah dan malah membuat si terjangkit semakin liar dan berubah menjadi semakin berbahaya.

"Tentu saja tidak yakin" jawab Baekhyun mantap menoleh ke arah Luhan~semantara Luhan hanya bisa mengernyit bingung saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sangat kontras dengan wajah bahagianya. "Kemungkinan berhasil hanya lima puluh satu persen, tapi aku akan bertaruh demi satu persentnya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagipula aku belum pernah menemukan kemungkinan keberhasilan sebesar ini" jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Yeah...bahkan sebelumnya kita hanya mampu memaksimalkan tidak sampai nol koma nol lima saja, bukankah ini kemajuan" cengir Kyuhyun ceria meski penampilannya kini terlihat semakin bertambah buruk dengan kantong mata yang tampak semakin mengerikan di bawah iris beningnya. Mereka nyaris tidak tidur hampir dua hari lamanya. Sejak kemungkinan besar di temukannya antigen yang terdapat dalam darah yang ada dalam tubuh Kibum.

Mereka tidak akan berhenti melakukan percobaan meski harus menyedot sebagian besar darah milik pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri dan masih betah dengan keadaan sleeping beutynya tapi yang sangat mengherankan, Kyuhyun maupun Baekhyun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda melemahnya bagian vital atau jaringan utama seperti jantung, paru-paru, ginjal dan hatinya malah jika di lihat secara menyeluruh organ dalam Kibum terlihat bekerja jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan luka yang kembali terbuka di perut Kibum mulai tertutup dengan begitu cepat~sangat cepat malah dan sangat sulit di percaya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, satu hari dua malam cukup untuk membuat luka itu mengering dan tertutup dengan sempurna tanpa bekas luka yang mengerikan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang Kyu, kau terlihat buruk" Luhan menimpali prihatin.

"Kau benar, aku akan tidur sekarang, aku percayakan pada kalian berdua" Kyuhyun berjalan pergi seraya melepas jas labnya menaruhnya di gantungan dan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, laboratorium pribadi mereka.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar seraya berjalan gontai menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika di hadapkan dengan lorong panjang, dia mendesah dan mengumam protes pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dulu dia memilik kamar paling ujung, nanti dia mau pindah saja. Akhirnya sampai juga Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar miliknya, di bukanya perlahan pintu kamarnya dan seketika iris karamelnya di serang oleh kegelapan pekat dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. meski manusia Kyuhyun juga memiliki setengah bagian dari para demon, ingat Kyuhyun adalah mahkluk setengah dan dia juga lumayan membenci matahari. Tanpa ingin repot menyalahkan lampu wanita setengah sadar itu berjalan terseok menuju tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan keras di kasur empuknya membuat guncangan keras saat tubuh kurusnya menghantam kasur yang terasa sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyum terukir, lega sekali rasanya pada akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga. Gadis bersurai eboni itu melengguh nyaman mengambil sebuah guling dan memeluknya erat. Hingga tidak tak lama segalanya kembali terasa sepi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"hei~Byun B, apa kau keberatan jika ku tinggal sebentar?!" tanya Luhan memecahkan sedikit konsentrasi pemuda mungil yang sedang menatap serius dua tabung reaksi di tangannya.

"Tentu~mau kemana?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dahi mengernyit lucu. beruntungnya dia karena rasa takutnya pada Luhan menipis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, lagipula Luhan tidak ingin di teriaki Baekhyun sepanjang hari karena ketakutan berlebihannya pada gadis bersurai permen karet Itu. Lagipula Luhan memang tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan karena terlalu sayang dengan telinganya.

"Aku lapar~aku ingin mencari sedikit cemilan" jawab Luhan santai membuat Baekhyun berjengkit mundur dan mengingat kembali fakta menakutkan jika Luhan adalah seorang makhluk berbahaya, kanibal sejenis Ghoul dan Wendigo, bahkan pucat di wajahnya tidak bisa menipu netra bening Luhan yang langsung bisa membaca raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu tenang saja, lagipula aku tidak ingin mengigit daging manusia cerewet sepertimu" jawab Luhan membuat Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega namun masih belum bisa bernafas lega, Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan dengan sorot menuduh. "Dan aku juga tidak akan memakan manusia oke~bukankah di hutan banyak hewan buas, kuharap mereka cukup untuk menganjal perutku, aku suka singa atau serigala~kurasa" Luhan menambahkan dengan kibasan tangan acuhnya saat melihat kernyitan tidak suka Baekhyun jika Luhan kembali memburu manusia.

"Baiklah cepat kembali karena aku membutuhkanmu di sini?!" tambah Baekhyun kemudian dan kembali menatap tabung-tabung nya.

Luhan berlalu setelah menunjukan tanda oke dengan jarinya dan melengang santai meninggalkan rumah~istana seram milik Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Kyuhyun mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah jemari dingin seseorang meraba-raba perutnya dan berakhir di buah dadanya. Tangan kekar itu menangkap dan meremas buah dada berisi miliknya hingga membuat gadis bersurai eboni itu mengerang pelan antara kesal karena tidurnya di ganggu dan nuansa nikmat yang di rasakannya. Entah ini nyata atau sekedar mimpi Kyuhyun mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara kecupan samar dan desahan nafas panas seseorang di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengelinjang saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah menjilat leher dan cuping telinganya yang sedikit sensitif.

"Engh..." kyuhyun berbalik ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan yang dengan seenaknya menganggu tidurnya, namun belum sempat dia bersuara bibir merahnya di lumat oleh seseorang, belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya membuatnya pasrah saja mendapat serangan itu. Namun kesadarannya kembali saat jemari dingin itu melepas kaitan bra yang di kenakannya serta menyentak hingga lepas nyaris menyobek kaos Kyuhyun kasar. Seketika mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan menatap pemandangan horor di depannya, di mana pemuda datar ~Kibum sedang menindih tubuhnya dengan wajah super tampan serta surai gelapnya yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ki~bum tunggu" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kibum dari wajahnya. Tautan itu terlepas.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat manik gelap Kibum yang bersinar penuh pancaran gairah di atasnya. Belum sempat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kibum kembali menyerang dirinya, mencium nyaris melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun kasar serta memenjarakannya dalam balutan lengan kekar milik pemuda berwajah datar itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak atau melepaskan diri. Tidak memungkiri jika Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sentuhan Kibum pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat kala mendapat sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan dari laki-laki yang sedang berada di atasnya, membuat sang pemuda menyeringai dalam gelap saat menyadari tidak ada penolakan dari gadis bersurai eboni itu yang pasrah-pasrah saja di bawahnya.

"Shit~" Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, menikmati rasa ketidakberdayaan dalam kungkungan tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun menyadari betapa nikmat dan memabukannya sentuhan Kibum. Bajingan tampan ini sangat tau bagaimana caranya membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak kini mereka sama-sama bertelanjang di balik selimut menikmati setiap sentuhan dan gairah masing-masing yang saling membakar tubuh mereka hingga hangus. Kyuhyun mendesah kuwalahan saat mendapat serangan secara bertubi-tubi dari Kibum.

"Shit~kau brengsek, ashh...sialan aku menyukainya, bajingan tampan apa yang kau lakukan bergeraklah~" umpat Kyuhyun di antara desahannya dengan jemari yang meremas surai acak-acakan Kibum terlihat marah saat Kibum menghentikan aksinya.

"Teriakan namaku sayang maka kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan~"ucap Kibum seraya mencumbui leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Goddamnit~bajingan gila, aku mohon bergeraklah Kibum, masuki aku lebih dalam lagi ssshhh~ah~ah ya ya seperti itu~" Kibum menyeringai senang saat mendengar segala macam umpatan yang terselip di antara kata-kata penuh permohonan milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menyukai ini sayang" tanya Kibum menghentakan kejantanannya pada lubang hangat milik Kyuhyun, dia semakin mempercepat temponya membuat Kyuhyun mengingit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati segala macam kenikmatan yang di berikan Kibum di area bawahnya.

"Aku menyukainya~aku menyukai penismu Kibum assh~sialan, aku benar benar menyukainya hah~ah~ah" jerit Kyuhyun dengan keringat bercucuran. Libidonya seolah bergejolak rasa panas terasa semakin membakar tubuhnya hingga gadis itu merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa saat klimaks pertamanya. Kibum membiarkan gadis itu meresapi saat-saat kenikmatannya yang sedang berlangsung. Bahkan melihat Kyuhyun terenggah-enggah dengan wajah memerahnya membuat Kibum semakin berhasrat untuk menyekap Kyuhyun selamanya dan meniduri gadis itu sampai puas. Kibum merasa jika dirinya semakin hari semakin mesum saja, entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun sedikitpun saat ada di sampingnya, Kibum rasanya sulit menolak aroma memabukan gadis itu.

"Sekarang giliranku, bersiaplah untuk menjerit sekali lagi sayang karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memejamkan mata meski hanya sedetik" ucap Kibum dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibirnya dan dia mulai mengerakan tubuhnya, menghentak semakin dalam dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat saat kenikmatan hujaman dan sentuhan Kibum kembali menghantamnya telak.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Sial~apa mereka tidak ada di rumah, dua hari kita berkeliaran di sini seperti orang gila, aku benar-benar kesal" decak Kai seraya memencet bel pada pagar rumah besar milik Kyuhyun dengan sangat bar-bar. Dua hari yang lalu empat laki-laki tampan itu mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun namun tidak mendapati ada seorangpun manusia hidup di sana, seolah rumah itu kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja, aku kira mereka sudah pindah, lagipula Kibum Hyung belum tentu juga ada di sini, sebaiknya kita cari ke tempat lain" usul Taemin.

"Kita pulang saja dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari manager Hyung dan Joon" tambah Sehun seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Taemin dan Kai mengikuti pemuda pale itu memasuki mobil hitam. Taemin duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Sehun yang ada di sampingnya coba memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kai mulai membuka ponselnya dan coba menghubungi Joon atau U-Kwon. Mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah besar Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga bungkam dalam keheningan yang merisaukan sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti secara mendadak dengan decitan yang menekankan telinga.

Mereka berita bungkam di tempat dengan mata mendelik terkejut. "Aku menabrak seseorang, apa kalian melihatnya oh~astaga" pekik Taemin dengan wajah horornya.

"Apa kalian yakin itu orang, tidak mungkin jika ada manusia berkeliaran di tempat sepi seperri ini, apa itu hantu?!" tanya Kai ikut-ikutan mengkerut takut saat menyadari di mana mobilnya berhenti saat ini. Di sekelilingnya yang terlihat hanya sebuah hutan dengan jalan setapak yang hanya muat di masuki oleh satu mobil. Mobil mereka sendiri dan sekarang hari menjelang malam dan sedikit remang-remang.

"Tidak mungkin hantu, ini belum malam oke, mungkin kau salah lihat tadi, bagaimana kalau dia memang seorang wanita dan dia terluka karenamu atau seekor hewan kecil, ayo turun kita periksa" ujar Sehun dengan wajah yang berusaha dia tampilkan secara normal, sebenarnya Sehun sedikit takut juga, namun dia terlalu rasional untuk mengatakan jika yang di tabrak Taemin adalah sebuah sosok penampakan ganjil dari seorang hantu wanita.

"Tunggu~apa kau tidak merasa aneh, mana mungkin ada wanita yang berkeliaran di tengah hutan seperti ini, lagipula hutan apa yang di huni makhluk kecil yang ada juga serigala, lihat saja bentuk hutannya?!"

Zzziiinnnggg...

ucapan Kai langsung menohok dan membuat tubuh Sehun maupun Taemin membeku seketika, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan sebuah hawa dingin aneh yang teeasa menusuk. Dan tepat saat itu terdengar suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan membuat mimik wajah ketiganya pias seketika.

Mereka saling lirik dengan tatapan waspada mencoba bertelepati sepertinya. Namun sebelum mereka sempat melakukan apapun sebuah jemari lentik terlihat menyembul dan terhempas di depan kap depan mobil berwarna hitam metalik, membuat ketiga laki-laki penakut itu menahan nafas dalam pekikan horor yang tertahan.

"Sial~ini sakit sekali" suara gerutuan samar terdengar kemudian dengan terlihatnya sebuah sosok mungil yang menyembul tak lama setelahnya, menampilkan wajah cantiknya yang membuat Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya seolah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat sosok yang terlihat sangat mempesona yang ada di depannya.

"Dia manusiakan? Dia bisa merasakan sakit, berarti dia masih hidup?!" tanya Kai entah pada siapa.

"Bodoh jelas saja dia manusia, cepat turun" ucap Taemin yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan mengejek dan segera mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa di suruh dua kali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Sehun pada wanita itu.

"Tentu, aku oke meski terjatuh dari gedung tinggi aku tidak akan mati, percayalah~tapi ini sakit" jawab Luhan, Sehun mendengarnya seperti candaan tapi percayalah jika~Luhan~gadis itu memang tidak akan mati jika dirinya masih memiliki virus iblis kuat dalam tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa kau ada di sini sendirian, terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertimu berkeliaran seorang diri di sini, dimana rumahmu kami akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Taemin setelahnya.

Luhan mendengus tampak tidak terima saat Taemin mengatakan hal wajar namun terdengar sangat meremehkan di telingah Luhan yang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi. "Aku sedang berburu, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri kau terlalu meremehkanku" ucap Luhan membuat ketiga manusia itu mengernyit bingung saat mendengar kata 'berburu'. Memangnya apa yang bisa di buru di hutan ini, apakah ada binatang buas yang berkeliaran. Mendadak Kai merasa menjadi seorang pengecut dan mulai merapatkan dirinya pada Taemin dan tak sekali lagi terdengar lolongan serigala di kejauhan, satu fakta yang di lupakan Kai tempat ini memang di huni oleh beberapa mahkluk buas.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi" ucap Kai menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan ngeri, apalagi hutan yang di selimuti kegelapan menambah kesan menyeramkannya menjadi berkali lipat dan malam semakin merangkak naik saat mereka tengah asyik ngobrol tanpa sadar jika keadaan semakin berubah dan bertambah menakutkan.

Namun pada akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan Luhan menyetujui gagasan si pemuda Pale untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Lagipula Luhan sedikit merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak, seolah ada manusia sejenis dirinya yang sedang mengintai mereka di suatu tempat tersembunyi di dalam gelap.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" tanya Luhan.

"Kami sedang mencari teman kami" jawab Sehun membuat sebuah kernyitan kembali di dahi Luhan.

"Hei~apa itu darah?! Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Kai menunjuk dagu Luhan dan bajunya. Meski tidak banyak namun terlihat jelas saat ini bercak merah di sana.

"Tidak~berhenti saja di sini aku sudah sampai, ini rumahku?!" Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kai, lagipula tidak mungkin jika Luhan mengatakan itu darah singa yang tadi di buruhnya untuk cemilan penganjal perut.

"Kau tinggal di sini?! Apa kau penghuni baru?!" tanya Taemin sedikit ragu dan sangsi menatap rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya, Rumah yang kalau tidak salah ingat adalah rumah milik Kyuhyun. Taemin menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Bukankah ini rumah Kyuhyun?!" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kalian kenal dengan Kyuhyun?!" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tentu kami mengenalnya" Sehun menjawab dan saling melempar tatapan.

"Oh bagus, apa kalian ingin masuk?!" tawar Luhan. "Kurasa aku tau dimana teman kalian?!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti dan melenggang santai tanpa menunggu ketiga manusia tampan itu yang sedikit terbengong, sedetik kemudian mereka berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Kenapa denganmu nuna? Bukankah kau habis tidur, kenapa wajahmu terlihat semakin kacau?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Kyuhyun seraya menyendokkan sereal kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya acuh berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan meneguk segelas air putih. "Aku sangat lelah Bacon, Kibum makhluk tampan itu benar-benar menyebalkan" ucapnya seraya menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Aku tidak menyebalkan, dan aku memang tampan?!" ucap Kibum yang turun tidak lama setelahnya dengan dada telanjangnya yang terlihat berkilap seksi akibat keringat di bawah sinar lampu.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga. "Jangan katakan jika kalian habis~astaga, yak~berhenti melakukan hal itu di rumahku, apa kalian tidak sadar jika di sini ada manusia polos yang harus di lindungi" jeritan protes Baekhyun terlihat sia-sia karena hanya di tanggapi dengusan merendahkan Kibum dan cengiran masa bodoh dari Kyuhyun.

"Makanya carilah partnermu sendiri Baek agar kau tidak perlu cerewet lagi soal kepolosanmu yang ternodai" ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat melihat Baekhyun mencibir. Entahlah Kyuhyun memang merasa sedikit sebal pada Kibum karena pemuda itu sukses membuatnya semakin lelah dengan kegiatan ranjang mereka tapi ada satu tempat di hatinya yang bersorak gembira saat mengetahui dirinya telah menjadi milik laki-laki yang jauh dari apa yang di harapkannya dan ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat pas untuknya.

"Hoi~aku bawa tamu, oh cepat sekali kau sudah bangun Kyu?!" Luhan datang dengan gerombolannya.

"Ada sedikit ganguan menyenangkan tadi, darimana kau?! Oh hai kalian datang lagi?!" tanya Kyuhyun balik seraya menatap Sehun cs.

"Hei~yakin itu Kibum hyung?!" tanya Kai sedikit sangsi pada Sehun yang terlihat sama melongohnya saat melihat penampakan Kibum yang terlihat di luar dugaannya.

"Kupikir saat kau mengatakan jika dia rela di jadikan budak hanya omong kosong belaka tapi setelah melihat ini kurasa..." Taemin mengaruk pipinya canggung saat melihat Kibum memangku Kyuhyun seperti seorang pelayan memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang agar nyaman dengan kepala yang mengecup leher dan jemari yang sudah kembali menyusup dan meremas payudara berisi milik Kyuhyun di sana yang masih tampak santai dengan kaki menyilang seperti bangsawan agung~sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan kejahilan jemari pemuda datar di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengira jika dia sangat mesum dan tidak tau malu" bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun hanya sedikit tidak menyangkah jika seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikannya dengan seorang wanita ataupun pemuda berstatus uke akan bertingkah seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersadar. "Hentikan bodoh" desisan berbahaya sarat ancaman lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun dan sebuah jambakan kasar di surainya mampu membuat kesadaran Kibum kembali pada kenyataan dan meninggalkan khayalan penuh erotismenya.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu mendongak. "Hoi~sedang apa kalian disini?!" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang kelewat bodoh.

"Apa dia memang seidiot itu?!" tanya Luhan sedikit tidak menyangkah jika sosok hebat Kibum yang masih membekas di ingatannya telah rusak digantikan oleh sosoknya saat ini.

"Tidak~dia tidak idiot dia hanya terlalu mesum" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Apa kau kerasukan Hyung, kau masih waras kan?!" tanya Kai sangsi jika yang ada di depannya ini benar Kibum yang di kenalnya. Kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh dan terdiam.

"Keluarlah~sampai kapan kalian ingin bersembunyi?!" Kibum berucap dengan nada dingin entah pada siapa. Mendengar hal itu Luhan dan Kyuhyun sedikit waspada pasalnya saat mendengar Kibum selesai dengan kata-katanya sedikit demi sedikit hawa ganjil langsung menyerang Indra mereka yang sedikit peka dari manusia pada umumnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dua orang dengan tinggi menjulang dan satu orang yang lebih pendek meluncur turun entah darimana dan berdiri dengan pongahnya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Tanpa di suruh Sehun cs dan Baekhyun menyingkir dan berlindung di balik ketiga orang yang kini sudah berdiri membentengi. Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Luhan dengan sikap waspada.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?!" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan yang memicing tajam.

"Tentu saja sejak kau melangkahkan kakimu memasuki rumah ini Lu" Kibum menjawab dengan nada santai. Menciptakan ekspresi terkejut di wajah masing-masing orang bahkan termasuk si penyusup sendiri. Pasalnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang sadar tidak Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangkah kau bisa menyadari hawa keberadaan kami yang sudah kami hilangkan?!" ucap yang paling tinggi pemuda tampan dengan surai sehitam jelaganya menatap Kibum dengan sorot mata tajam. Kibum balas menatap dingin dengan seringainya.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, apa tujuanmu datang kemari Kris" Luhan menekankan suaranya memanggil nama sang laki-laki dengan aura mengintimidasi itu.

Kris menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada menusuk yang di lontarkan Luhan.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang kami inginkan, haruskah kami mengatakan secara gamblang" tanyanya, suasana menghening dalam senyap yang mencekam. " aku menginginkannya Byun Baekhyun~" ucapan Kris terputus karena jeritan penuh ketakutan dari Baekhyun yang terdengar melengking saat namanya keluar dan di sebut dari bibir semerah darah milik Kris.

"Tidaaakkkk...aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, sampai matipun aku tidak mau" jeritan penolakan Baekhyun menguar dengan gelengan kencang yang nyaris membuatnya mematahkan tulang lehernya.

"Sayangnya aku memaksa, sayangku dengan ataupun tanpa persetukuanmu" tekannya dengan suara yang kembali mendingin.

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus melewati ku tuan bajingan" Kyuhyun berucap dingin menatap Kris dengan sorot mata berbahaya.

Kris menyeringai. "Seperti yang kau mau" Kris berlari dengan kecepatan tak terlihat bagai bayangan mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersiap menerima kepalan tinju Kris namun belum sejengkal menyentuh wajah gadis bersurai karamel pergelangan tangan Kris di cengkeram erat~nyaris mematahkan tulang miliknya. Kibum sudah lebih dulu berdiri kokoh di depannya dengan sikap yang tak tergoyahkan. Bahkan Luhan tidak menyangkah jika Kibum mampu menangkap tinjuan Kris.

"Sedikit kau menyentuhnya, kau yang akan berakhir, Kyuhyun adalah milikku" dingin~hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan sendirinya yang menguar dari tubuh Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatannya jika Kibumlah orang yang menepis serangan makhluk yang lebih sempurna darinya~Kris.

Kibum menarik lengan Kris mendekat ke arahnya dengan gerakan cepat tanpa jeda dan menendang laki-laki itu keras hingga menabrak tiang penyanggah kastil dan menghancurkannya hingga serpihan.

"Jadi~? Siapa selanjutnya" Kibum berucap dengan seringaian kejam di wajahnya. Sosok menakutkan yang jauh dari ekspektasi siapapun. Inilah Kim Kibum yang sebenarnya.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle :**

 **Welcome at Night**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre :**

 **AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary :**

 **kibum bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang menyeretnya kedalam ketidak normalan yang bahkan sulit untuk di percayainya/"cih...menyebalkan"/"Welcome at Night"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read That Simple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Blub

Blub

Blub

Gelembung-gelembung kecil terlihat keluar dari sela-sela bibir makhluk-makhluk mungil dengan tubuh yang tumbuh tidak sempurna~tepatnya belum sempurna, terendam dalam sebuah cairan berwarna bening di dalam tabung-tabung silinder yang berjejer rapi di dalam sebuah laboratorium milik pemerintah dalam proses pengembangan rahasia.

Para " **Homunculus"** begitulah para peneliti menyebut mereka. Sebuah percobaan pembentukan manusia buatan yang di khususkan untuk menghadapi para demon. Mereka di ciptakan dari beberapa sel terkuat dari manusia terinfeksi yang telah mencapai tahap sempurna dengan sedikit pengembangan dan penambahan beberapa zat dan serum hasil penelitian selama dua tahun hingga menjadikan **Homunculus** makhluk terkuat yang mereka ciptakan melebihi para demon, bisa di katakan jika penelitian berhasil maka **Homunculus** adalah sebuah keberhasilan pemerintah dalam penciptaan dunia baru bebas dari para demon. Sebuah spesies manusia terkuat di bumi.

Mereka juga berniat melakukan beberapa uji coba pada darah para **Homunculus** yang masih dalam tahap pengembangan dan menciptakan antigen virus untuk melawan virus ganas yang tertanam pada para demon sehingga membuat mereka bisa kembali menjadi manusia dan terbebas dari tubuh membusuk yang semakin parah.

Mungkin pemerintah membuat program " **Homunculus Trying"** untuk memerangi para demon yang perkembangan biakannya mulai membludak hingga mencapai batas kewajaran dan sangat meresahkan masyarakat.

Namun hingga enam bulan penelitian berlalu tidak ada perkembangan signifikan yang berarti. Sebelum para **Homnuculus** tercipta danberubah menjadi janin mereka mengalami kegagalan dan meledak dengan sendirinya, dengan munculnya tanda-tanda pembengkakan dan terjadinya kegagalan pada jantung hingga membuat mereka berhenti berkembang dan hancur sebelum menjadi janin dengan sempurna.

"Renji, tabung HCT 19 sampai 209 failed" teriak salah satu peneliti wanita berwajah keruh menatap layar komputernya yang memperlihatkan beberapa gumpalan kecil daging seukuran bola sepak meledak secara tiba-tiba menyisahkan selang cairan makanan di dalam cairan bening yang sudah terkintaminasi oleh sisa daging dan darah dalam tabung silinder.

Tidak hanya satu dua **Homunculus** melainkan beberapa **Homunculus** hingga ratusan dari mereka mati karena kegagalan yang membuat mereka meledak saat mengalami gagal jantung. Para peneliti masih terus berusaha menyempurnakan program **Homunculus Trying** hingga percobaan manusia buatan ini mencapai dua ribu sembilan belas percobaan dan semua mengalami kegagalan. Para peneliti masih terus berusaha untuk mencari penyebabnya dan memperbaiki penelitian secepat mungkin.

"Sial jika seperti ini terus kerja keras kita selama setahun hanya akan berakhir di tong sampah" desah seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi dengan paras bak venus terlihat sangat kesal~Jinyoung.

"Hah...entahlah, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan jika seperti ini keadaannya, aku buntu." ucap laki-laki yang bernama Renji menanggapi ucapan temannya, Jinyoung.

"Kurasa memang kita salah atau kurang dalam memberikan komposisi nya sehingga membuatnya mengalami gagal jantung dan meledak, sebaiknya kita lakukan percobaan lanjutan, aku penasaran apa yang bisa membuatnya meledak seperti itu?" ucap Byun Taehyung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah setengah berfikirnya yang masih terlihat tampan.

"Astaga kita baru saja mengalami sebuah kegagalan besar dan kau menyuruh kami untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, yang benar saja, dasar pantat sapi setidaknya beri kami kesempatan untuk makan, sialan" runtuk si tampan~Gong Chansik~memprotes keras Taehyung yang menatapnya datar.

Renji hanya bisa terkekeh menyahuti ucapan Gongchan.

"Hei~ hentikan ocehan omong kosong kalian dan kemarilah, cepat" teriak seorang wanita bersurai coklat~Jeon Jungkook~dengan senyum lebar menunduk menumpukan berat badannya di paha dengan kedua tangan sebagai penahan. Obsidian coklatnya mengamati benda mungil yang masih mengeluarkan letupan-letupan gelembung udara di dalam tabung silinder meski terlihat lemah tapi itulah satu-satunya **Homuculus** yang masih bisa bertahan hidup dari sekian banyak percobaan. Sebuah harapan cerah bagi lima peneliti muda itu.

Jungkook menatap berbinar Renji, Gongchan, Jinyoung dan Taehyung dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Dari sekian banyak kegagalan dan kematian percobaan **Homunculus Trying** percobaan ke 1013 HCT 13 berhasil, huwaaa...aku tidak percaya ini" ungkapnya bahagia wanita berwajah mengemaskan itu tanpa sadar melompat memeluk Taehyung dengan binar ceria yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Teman-temannya ikut melihat objek yang di bicarakan Jungkook dengan wajah setengah tak percaya namun tak berapa lama senyum terbit dari wajah mereka. Kurasa kerja keras mereka menemui jalan terang. mungkin mereka akan tetap mengulang tapi dengan keberhasilan salah satu percobaannya mereka bisa membuat sedikit perbedaan dengan percobaan sebelumnya.

Saking senangnya mereka sampai lupa untuk mengoda pasangan yang kini tengah malu-malu kucing karena telah tersadar dari posisi mereka. Byun Taehyung dan Jeong Jungkook.

.

.

.

Bocah berusia dua tahun itu duduk dengan tatapan kosong menerawang tembok-tembok berwarna monoton yang setiap hari selalu menemaninya. Sejak dia terlahir dan membuka matanya menatap keadaan dunia yang nyaris tidak di kenalnya tak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluarkan suaranya, banyak orang yang menyangkah jika bocah laki-laki dengan wajah mengemaskan itu memang terlahir menjadi seorang bisu. Wajah putih pucatnya bahkan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Datar, dingin dan kosong.

Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan rengekan ataupun jeritan tangis saat beberapa orang berpakaian putih mengeksplorasi tubuhnya, menyuntikan beberapa cairan dan mengambil sample darahnya dia hanya bisa diam membisu, entah apa yang salah dengan sistem kerja otaknya sehingga membuat bocah kecil yang seharusnya bisa lebih berekspresi terlihat tak lebih seperti sebuah patung manekin. Diam, bisu, bungkam.

"Halo HCT13 bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah waktunya kau untuk berlatih, ayo" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum~Jungkook~berjalan mendekati si bocah tanpa ekspresi dan mengandeng serta menuntunnya keluar dari bangsal miliknya.

"Hei...Kookie, bagaimana kalau kita memberinya nama, aku merasa agak aneh jika memanggilnya dengan kode selama dua tahun ini, bukankah lebih baik kalau dia memiliki nama hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah untuknya karena bisa bertahan hidup dari sekian banyak percobaan yang kita lakukan padanya, bagaimana menurutmu?!" tanya Jinyoung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ide bagus, lagipula untuk anak semanis ini rasanya sayang jika kita memanggilnya HCT13" ucap Jungkook seraya mengelus surai gelap sang bocah yang bahkan tak bereaksi sedikitpun saat mendengar ucapan dua wanita cantik yang berjalan pelan di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Menurutmu nama apa yang cocok untuknya?!" tanya Jingyoung sedikit antusiasme yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajah cantiknya.

"Hemz...Alfred? Bada? Edward? Jasper? Oh benar, Bagaimana dengan jasper bukankah wajahnya hampir mirip dengan si Jasper ya, itu saja" ujar Jungkook ceria. Wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu terlihat melompat kecil dengan wajah berbinar seolah dia telah berhasil menaklukan dunia di bawah kakinya.

"Dasar maniak Twilight, tidak tidak aku tidak setuju, cari yang lain" tolak Jinyoung mentah-mentah seraya mengeleng dramatis dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Loh salah ya, terus apa dong?" jawab Jungkook dengan wajah polos setengah berfikir, "eh~bagaimana dengan Bryan, kurasa itu nama yang cocok untuknya" ujarnya kembali dengan nada yang sedikit tidak yakin. Belum sempat Jingyoung menyetujui sebuah teriakan menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua wanita cantik itu.

"Hei kalian cepat, dasar lamban" teriak Gongchan di kejauhan menyembulkan kepalanya seraya mengerutu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Cih~apa-apaan dia, telat sedikit saja sudah ribut" decihan tak suka mampir di telinga Jungkook yang meringis kecil dan mengandeng jemari dingin si bocah pucat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

(~Lizz_L_L~)

JDAKkkkkk...

JDAKKkkkk...

"Tarik lebih kuat 13" teriak Gongchan memanggil nama si bocah kecil dengan nada tidak sabaran. Bocah kecil berwajah datar itu menatap sekilas wajah Gongchan yang berada di balik kaca dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan sedetik kemudian mulai menarik dua tali yang di siapkan khusus untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat tenaga si bocah dua tahun berwajah datar itu.

"Hei Gongchan, namanya adalah Bryan, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, setidaknya hargailah nama pemberian Jungkook dasar bedebah brengsek" Jinyoung berujar setengah kesal dengan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Cih~terserah aku mau memanggilnya apa, itu bukan urusanmu" cibir Gongchan.

"Haduh...haduh jangan bawa-bawa pertengkaran suami istri saat bekerja" tambah Taehyung dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gongchan menatap tajam Taehyung yang hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran gigi seorang idiot.

"Dasar manusia berkelamin ganda, kau itu yang salah harusnya kau mendengarkan Jinyoung namanya memang Bryan, dasar tidak peka" balas Jungkook seraya mempuk-puk Jinyoung merasa iba pada gadis itu sebenarnya karena keacuhan Gongchan yang seolah memberi harapan palsu pada temannya.

"Ya ya apa maksudmu berkelamin ganda?, enak saja kau ingin bukti heh?" ujar Gongchan tak terima menatap Jungkook yang mencibir kearahnya membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan? singkirkan pedangmu bung sebelum aku menebasnya" ucap Taehyung dengan aura membunuh saat melihat Gongchan memegangi gesper sabuk miliknya berniat membuka celananya di depan Jungkook.

Renji menatap rekan-rekannya dengan tatapan malas. Tanpa mereka sadari si bocah kecil telah mencapai batas tenaganya,dia menarik tali yang memiliki bobot berton-ton itu tanpa memperdulikan perdebatan tidak penting manusia aneh berpakaian putih di luar ruangannya.dia hanya sedang bersikap baik dengan menuruti apa kata Gongchan untuk tidak berhenti menguji kekuatan lengannya, Hingga...

Krak...

"Hentikan sekarang juga HCT13" renji memerintah setelah sekian lama bungkam menatap si bocah kecil dalam diam mengacuhkan setiap perdebatan tidak penting rekan-rekannya, setelah mendengar bunyi besi-besi berat itu jatuh menghantam lantai Renji mendesah panjang seraya mengusap wajah kusutnya. Laki-laki bersurai sewarn mahoni itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

BOOMMM...

Besi-besi berat itu jatuh dan menghancurkan lantai.

"Dasar bodoh" ujarnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, astaga lihat engsel lengan Bryan terlepas" jerit Jinyoung sedikit mengeram.

Tanpa berkata apapun Jungkook berlari memasuki ruang isolasi latihan Bryan, berjalan tergesah menuju si bocah kecil yang masih tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti dengan tangan kanan yang terkulai lemas sementara tangan kirinya memegangi bahu kanannya yang bermasalah. Jungkook menunduk menjajarkan tingginya dengan sang bocah, memeriksa lengan kanan bocah kecil itu dan meringis sakit saat sadar jika lengan sang bocah benar-benar patah.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat kesakitan" ucap Jungkook sedih dengan perasaan cemas. wanita itu merasa sangat bersalah jika bukan karena perkelahian bodoh mungkin situasi buruk ini tidak akan terjadi. Cepat Jungkook mengendong si bocah tanpa ekspresil dan membawanya ke klinik pengobatan di ikuti oleh Jinyoung yang menatap khawatir.

(~Lizz_L_L~)

Bagaimana Minseok apa dia baik-baik saja? cemas Jungkook menatap bahu kanan bocah kecil yang di panggil Bryan oleh Jungkook secara sepihak.

apanya yang baik-baik saja, astaga apa sih yang kalian lakukan pada anak sekecil ini? tidakkah kalian sedikit bersikap lunak, demi tuhan dia masih balita asal kalian tau kesal Minseok dengan wajah tidak suka.

maafkan aku... Jungkook terlihat menunduk tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

ini bukan salah kami Minseokie, kami juga tak berniat melakukan hal kejam pada bocah itu, tapi bukankah kau tau sendiri bagaimana pemerintah melarang kita untuk bersikap lembut, lagipula dia bukan manusia, basic anak itu jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan manusia pada umumnya, lagipula jika kami tidak bisa memfungsikan dia secepatnya aku khawatir jika... ujar Jinyoung menjelaskan dan menjeda ucapannya dengan raut wajah aneh.

mereka akan segera menyuntik mati Bryan dan memusnakannya jika dia tidak menunjukan kemampuannya seperti yang di harapkan, kami bahkan tidak di beri kesempatan untuk sekedar memberinya kesempatan untuk bersikap layaknya anak seusianya. Bukankah mengesalkan...aku hanya berusaha agar dia tetap bisa hidup Tambah Jungkook dengan kesedihan yang mengalir keluar begitu saja, bahkan mata wanita itu terlihat sedikit memburam karena air mata. Mereka bertiga terdiam sangat tau dengan apa yang di katakan Jungkook bahkan sangat tau dan mengerti jika dunia yang mereka tinggali saat ini adalah dunia kejam yang sangat gila.

Semua berawal dari pemerintah yang dengan egois melakukan uji coba tidak masuk akal tentang manusia sempurna yang tidak bisa mati dan yang tak tertandingi hingga berakhir membuat monster mengerikan pemakan daging dengan tingkat keliaran dia atas hewan buas, dan mereka adalah DEMON. Dan kini ide untuk membuat manusia di atas demon muncul, mereka hanya bisa berharap jika penelitian kali ini bisa berhasil dan tidak menyebabkan timbulnya monster baru.

°•°•°

apa yang terjadi? tanya Jungkook dengan nafas tersenggal menuju bangsal Bryan, Jungkook membelalakan matanya saat obsidian beningnya menatap sang bocah yang mengeram marah dan berusaha mencelakai dirinya sendiri bahkan bocah kecil itu menjerit dengan sangat keras. Bahkan suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah geraman hewan buas yang sedang mengamuk di telingah Jungkook.

jangan diam saja cepat bawa Renji ke rumah sakit teriak Taehyung berusaha menghalangi Bryan yang mencoba menyerang para peneliti lainnya. Entah kenapa dengan sangat tiba-tiba bocah dua tahun itu mulai bersikap sangat agresif dan mencelakai Renji yang kebetulan ingin mengambil sample darah untuk di teliti hingga pria bersurai sewarna musim gugur itu tergolek bersimbah darah dengan perut yang sobek menganga lebar memperlihatkan sebuah sayatan besar di sana.

Gong Chansik apa yang kau lakukan? jerit Jungkook tersentak saat melihat Gongchan memukulkan sebuah besi ke arah kepala Bryan.

memangnya apalagi? Bocah ini sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, Jinyoung awas? Gongchan menarik Jinyoung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya seraya menyeret wanita itu menjauh dari terjangan Bryan. Bahkan Gongchan merelakan lengan kananya menjadi sasaran gigitan Bryan.

Brengsek hentikan dia, Jinyoung cepat beri dia suntikan, Jungkook jangan diam saja? jerit Taehyung setelah berhasil mengamankan Renji keluar dari bangsal Bryan. Mendengar teriakan Taehyung mau tak mau Jungkook mendekat ke arah Gongchan yang berusaha memegangi Bryan dengan di bantu oleh lima orang lainnya yang berusaha menahan pergerakan bocah dua tahun itu sementara Jinyoung berusaha menyuntikan obat bius untuk menenangkan Bryan.

ini tidak akan berhasil, biusnya bahkan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun padanya? panik Jinyoung.

Tambah dosisnya? teriak Gongchan sedikit meringis karena lagi-lagi Bryan mengigit kulit lengannya hingga tercabik. sial dengan terpaksa Gongchan menghantamkan kepala Bryan ke lantai. Bocah dua tahun itu mengeram pelan dengan darah yang mngalir dari kepalanya. Jungkook menguatkan hatinya dalam situasi seperti ini dia tidak boleh ragu, Jungkook mengambil suntikan yang ada di tangan Jinyoung menambah dosis obatnya yang bisa melumpuhkan dua induk gajah sekaligus dan perlahan geraman dan cengkraman Bryan mulai mereda dan manik gelapnya tampak meredup dengan binar yang terlihat kosong.

Manik gelap itu bertatapan dengan iris berkaca milik Jungkook, bibir mungil sang bocah bergerak seolah berniat mngatakan sesuatu dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, Jungkook menyadarinya hingga membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak dan tak berapa lama Jungkook menangis terisak dan menutup mulutnya dengan pikiran kalut.

Dia seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. Entah mengapa dalam pikirannya Jungkook seolah bisa mendengar jeritan ketakutan Bryan. bocah itu mengatakan padanya jika dia sedang ketakutan. Ya si kecil Bryan sedang ketakutan dan berusaha untuk membela dirinya. Karena tidak mungkin jika si mungil itu baik-baik saja jika bibir pucatnya mengumamkan kata **TAKUT** sesaat sebelum dirinya menutup mata.

°•°•°

Langit terlihat cerah namun bukan itu yang membuat suasana muram dan aura gelap tampak mendominasi pelataran area pemakaman itu. Ya Kwon Renji- Laki-laki itu tidak terselamatkan setelah insiden penyerangan yang di lakukan manusia buatan hasil penelitian mereka, Bryan atau bisa di sebut dengan HCT13 telah membunuhnya. Setelah koma hampir tiga minggu Renji tidak dapat di selamatkan, suasana sedih dan tangisan dari keluarga Renji terdengar mendominasi. Jungkook tampak menatap kosong peti mati Renji dengan pikiran lelah.

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? tanya Jungkook pada angin. Taehyung memeluk wanita ringkih itu dengan perasaan sedih yang sedang berkcamuk dalam hatinya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, sebagai leader dia telah gagal dan dengan kematian Renji mungkin segalanya akan berubah menjadi semakin sulit.

bagaimana dengan bocah itu? Apa yang akan di lakukan ketua park padanya? tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

kurasa hal yang kau khawatirkan selama ini akan terjadi padanya, kenyataan jika Bryan sama sekali tidak berkembang dan semakin mengalami kemunduran bukan hal bagus untuk di dengar, mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh Bryan siang ini" ucap Taehyunh merasa sangat bersalah. Ya selama tiga Minggu ini bocah kecil itu menunjukan sikap aneh, dia menolak untuk di dekati siapapun dan bahkan tidak akan segan untuk melukai, bocah kecil itu juga hampir mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada tembok.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi Taehyung, aku tau Bryan hanya sedang ketakutan dia...kita harus menyelamatkamnya, aku mohon bantu aku Tae" mohon Jungkook, Taehyung mendesah ini bukan ide bagus tapi nuraninya juga tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Taehyung tau ini semua bukan kesalahan boca itu, ini adalah kesalahan Renji yang telah menyuntikan obat~entahlaj obat apa Taehyung tidak bisa mengenali yang jelas sejak hari itu tingkah Kibum berubah dan semakin meliar.

"Baiklah~aku tidak bisa menolongnya sebisaku, mungkin dia akan mati selama beberapa hari tapi akan kupastikan jika dia bisa hidup setelahnya. Aku janji" ucap Taehyung mantap menatap obsidian coklat Jungkook yang terlihat bingung. "Aku pergi" pamit Taehyung dan meninggalkan area pelataran pemakaman. Jika dia ingin menyelamatnya Bryan maka dia harus cepat.

°•°•°

Taehyung berjalan sedikit mengendap memasuki bangsal Bryan dengan meminimalkan suara. Dia telah mematikan kamera cctv agar aksinya tak terekam oleh siapapun. Taehyung berhasil masuk dan mendapati bocah dua tahun itu meringkuk di pojokan kamar seraya memeluk kakinya sendiri. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat dada Taehyunh berdenyut sakit. Perlahan Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Bryan. Bocah kecil itu menyadari dan menjauh dengan kuda-kuda pertahanan diri dan bersikap apatis saat Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei...bagaimana keadaanmu?!" tanya Taehyung sedikit berdialog dengan si sunyi Bryan.

"Tenanglah aku hanya ingin menolongmu, aku harap kau percaya padaku~aku tidak tau apa yang Renji suntikan padamu dan apa yang dia katakan padamu yang jelas untuk saat ini aku ingin melakukan hal sama dengan alasan ingin menolongmu jadi aku harap kau bisa mempercayaiku" ucap Taehyung lagi dan menatap pintu dengan gelisah.

"Aku tidak akan mencelakaimu kumohon bantu aku Bryan aku hanya ingin kau hidup" Taehyung menambahkan seraya merangsek maju dan mengeluarkan jarum suntik nya dan seketika tubuh bocah kecil itu menegang.

Ketika Taehyung maju selangkah Bryan menyerangnya dan mengigit lengan Taehyung, pemuda itu meringis dan sedetik kemudian dia menancapkan jarum suntik ke leher Bryan dengan isi serum penawar racun. Merasakan ada benda asing di lehernya Bryan semakin mengamuk dan menghantam wajah Taehyung dan kembali menyerang pemuda itu hingga pintu terbuka dan tampaklah banyak orang berpakaian dan bermasker aneh memasuki ruangan dan menyelamatkan Taehyung dari amukan Bryan.

Mereka mengamankan bisa itu dan segera melakukan eksekusi mati.

Jungkook menatap cemas Taehyung, Taehyung membalas dengan mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh kecil itu ambruk dan membeku tak berapa lama kemudian.

Pemerintah memutuskan untuk menghentikan penelitian **Homunculus Trying** dan kali ini hanya berfokus membasmi para demon dengan cara menyusur dan membantai mereka semua, mungkin pemerintah sudah buntu dan tak memiliki ide lain selain hal itu.

(~Lizz_L_L~)

Beku...

Sakit...

Dingin...

Basah...

Aku ada dimana?

Bau busuk apa ini?

"Hujan..." batinnya saat membuka mata dan mendapati guyuran air langit membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Hamparan langit mendung tampak membias dalam bola matanya yang terlihat kosong.

"Apa aku sudah mati?! sepertinya tidak" batinnya sekali lagi. Bocah kecil itu terbangun dari tidurnya, manik gelapnya mengedar menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hutan...mayat...ah...aku sudah di buang seperti mereka" ucapnya dalam hati seperti mengerti dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Bocah kecil itu terbangun dan mendapati beberapa potong tubuh manusia yang telah membusuk di sekitarnta. Mereka adalah manusia yang di jadikan percobaan dan telah di nyatakan gagal sama sepertinya namun dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih mengenaskan di banding si bocah kecil.

Bocah berwajah datar itu menunduk entah kenapa ada satu bagian dari hatinya yang berdenyut sakit saat menyadari kenyataan jika dirinya telah di buang dan ada satu bagian dari otak cerdasnya tidak bisa menerima perlakuan para orang berpakaian putih yang telah berlaku butuj padanya.

Bocah kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya pada langit dan setelahnya dia berjalan jauh meninggalkan area hutan dan tempat pembuangan mayat.

Langkah kaki kecilnya terseok-seok. seluruh jengkal tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan dia mengigil, kelaparan serta kedinginan.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak dia berjalan meninggalkan hutan dan menyusup di antara tumpukan kardus-kardus di dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju menuju pusat kota Seoul. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke arah sebuah bangunan. Di sana terlihat hangat dan penuh dengan makanan.

Bocah kecil itu berdiri diam terpaku menatap beberapa manusia yang lebih besar sepertinya dengan pakaian mahal yang terlihat menyantap makanan yang terlihat enak di mata si kecil yang sedang kelaparan.

Kruccuuuukkk...

Si kecil menatap perutnya yang terdengar mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. Dia lapar namun sebelum sempat dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi seorang laki-laki paru baya menyeretnya menjauhi area depan restoran dengan sentakan kasar menariknya menjauh dan melemparkannya ke dalam gang kotor di samping restoran dengan keras. Si bocah terduduk dan menatap tidak mengerti orang dewasa berpakaian rapi ala manager yang kini sedang menatapnya bengis seraya berkacak pinggang. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berdiri dan menganggu kenyamanan para tamuku dengan penampilan kotormu yang membuat para tamuku terganggu" ujarnya dengan nada terlampau arogan.

Kruuccuuuukkk...

Sekali lagi perut si bocah mendendangkan suaranya, memprotes kelaparan.

"Jika kau lapar kau bisa mengais sampah dan berebut dengan para anjing itu untuk mengisi perut kotormu dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani menampakan batang hidungnya di depan restoranku dasar bocah kotor menjijikan" ujarnya tanpa belas kasih dan menunjuk tempat sampah di kejauhan. Si bocah kecil hanya menatap pria itu dingin. Rasa bergejolak seperti sebongkah bara api mulai mengelegar di dalam dadanya.

Si kecil berjalan mendekati sang pria menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau bocah kotor?" tanyanya seraya berjengit mundur.

"Busuk...mati..." gumamnya pelan dengan jemari yang terulur mencoba meraih tubuh yang pria itu.

Grep

"Tertangkap..." ujar si bocah dingin itu meraih kaki sang pria manager.

Plakk

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari celanaku dasar bocah sialan" sentaknya menampar kepala si bocah.

Hap...KRAK...

"Gyaaaaa..." jerit sang pria saat jemari mungil sang bocah mematahkan pergelangan tangannya.

Bruak...

Sekali lagi si kecil berniat menghantam si pria namun si dengan refleks si pria mampu menghindar hingga tinjuan si bocah kecil mengenai tembok hingga berlubang.

"M~monster...dasar monster..." ucap si pria dengan wajah horor penuh ketakutan.

"Aku bukan monster, aku..." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kebingungan. "Aku hanya...manusia paman." jawabnya setelah terdiam. "Dan aku lapar..." tambahnya lagi, entah kenapa bocah mungil itu mampu mengintimidasi sang pria dewasa hingga membuatnya gemetar dan tanpa pikir ke dua kalinya sang pria berlari kabur namun tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dalam balutan heels terdengar semakin mendekat dan benar saja terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang terlihat anggun mulai mendekati si bocah. "Apa kau lapar?! Aku punya sesuatu kau mau?!"

Si bocah mendesis lirih dan mundur secara mendadak saat melihat seorang wanita dengan senyum ramahnya menyodorkan sebungkus roti, dia telah mengerti dunia seperti apa yang sedang dia huni saat ini.

"Jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kemarilah" ucap sang wanita masih berusaha merayu si bocah kecil agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"N~nyonya...sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dia di sini, astaga dia mengeram pasti akan membunuh saya jika membiarkan nyonya Heechul sampai terluka." ujar sang pelayan yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanwoo dia hanya seorang anak kecil, mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari Tuhan untukku setelah aku kehilangan anakku mungkin ini adalah takdir kami, aku menginginkannya" ucap Kim Heechul masih dengan senyumannya.

"Nyonya awas..." teriak Chanwoo terpekik saat melihat si bocah kecil menyerang dan mengigit pergelangan tangan Heechul seyara mengeram.

Heechul sedikit tersentak kaget namun matanya kembali menyayu saat menatap si bocah kecil dan senyuman menenangkan terlihat menyembul di wajahnya.

"Apa kau takut, tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujarnya dengan sabar seraya membiarkan Kibum terus mengigit pergelangan tangannya hingga sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Jemari lentiknya yang bebas mulai terangkat dan mengelus surai gelap sang bocah hingga membuatnya tersentak kaget merasakan sentuhan hangat yang terasa menenangkan dari wanita yang bahkan tak di kenalnya itu.

Tenang...

Nyaman...

Dan aneh...

Itulah perasaan yang kurasakan saat bertemu dengannya, entah karena insting atau hal omong kosong lainnya aku merasa jika aku bisa mempercayai wanita ini.

Perlahan sang bocah melepaskan gigitan pada jemari sang wanita dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Lapar...hiks...takut...hiks..." ujarnya setelah sekian lama terdiam menatap Heechul si bocah kecil yang tak pernah menunjukan ekspresinya, kini dia menanggis, menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Heechul yang melihat hal itu langsung meraih dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan melindungimu...jangan menangis lagi" ucap Heechul ikut menangis ikut merasakan kesakitan penuh kepedihan dari sang bocah kecil itu.

Heechul membawa Si bocah kecil ke dalam mansion mewahnya memandikannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memakaikan pakaian bersih dan menunggunya dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya saat melihat bocah kecil itu makan dengan begitu lahap.

Manik gelapnya menatap perban yang membalut pergelangan tangan sang wanita cantik yang menolongnya dan memberinya limpahan kasih sayang. Heechul sadar kemana arah tatapan sang bocah.

"Tenang saja ini tidak sakit kok dan aku baik-baik saja, makan yang banyak dan tumbuhlah menjadi pria tampanku" ucap Heechul senang seraya membersihkan makanan yang belepotan di bibir sang bocah. "Mulai saat ini kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dan menjadi anakku jika kau mau!" ucap Heechul. "Kau bisa memanggilku Mama" tambahnya lagi.

"Mama?!" Heechul mengangguk senang dan menunjuk serta menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Mama.

"Aku mau...Mama..." ucap Kibum membuat Heechul mengatupkan rahangnya dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca senang, mendekat ke arah si bocah memeluk dan menciumi setiap jengkal wajah bayinya.

"Anakku...akhirnya...anakku...kau adalah anakku..." tangis bahagia Heechul menguar. Si bocah kecil tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu kembali menangis tapi dia merasa senang melihat wanita cantik itu memeluknya. Jemari kecil sang bocah balas memeluk Heechul membuat Heechul semakin terisak dan tertawa di saat bersamaan.

"Apa Mama boleh tau siapa namamu sayang?!" tanya Heechul seraya mengusap sisa air matanya.

Manik si bocah kecil kembali meredup, dia ingat jika dia memiliki nama "HCT13" dan "Bryan" tapi nama yang mana yang harus dia sebutkan. Si kecil hanya menunduk. Heechul melihat ada sebuah kebingungan yang terpancar dari manik gelap anak angkatnya itu.

Wanita cantik itu menangkup wajah mungil si bocah dengan senyum terkembang Heechul mulai mengecup dahi anaknya berusaha menenangkan. "Kim Kibum~itulah namamu sekarang sayang, apa kau menyukainya?!" tanya Heechul dengan senyuman.

"Kim Kibum..." gumamnya mengulang entah kenapa ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang menyesakan masuk kedalam hatinya. Si bocah terlihat senang mendengar nama itu di sebut dan itu adalah namanya.

"Terima kasih Mama aku menyukainya" dan untuk pertama kalinya si bocah kecil tersenyum.

°•°•°

"Cih...siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Kris dengan decakan dan tatapan tajam yang menyorot langsung kedalam manik gelap Kim Kibum. Kris berdiri tegak setelah mendapat serangan dari manusia yang anehnya mampu membuatnya tumbang dengan sekali tendangan.

Kibum menatap Kris dan terkekeh kemudian seolah pertanyaan Kris hanyalah omong kosong yang terdengar mengelikan.

"Tentu saja...aku adalah Kim Kibum" ucapnya mantap memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. "Dan hanya akan menjadi seorang Kim Kibum" dingin, ekspresi dingin yang tak di kenali oleh siapapun tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

TBC

No edit jadi maafkan jika ada typo yang nyempil.


End file.
